Hogwarts, A Romance
by rgfanfreak
Summary: During HBP. Sticks to plot of book 6. Its basically my version of the full details we never got on HG's relationship, all their moments spent in secluded corners of the school. will be a trilogy, includes breakup, post DH, and pre DH epilogue. CHAPTER 7 U
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the beginning passage of this chapter. They are the works of J.K. Rowling.

A//N: I decided to go back and reread my story, only to find myself completely disgusted with my first chapter. I tried vamping it up a bit, because I found myself hardly believing Harry's words and actions at all. Hopefully, this version is a bit more honest, but only time will be able to tell. Let me know what you think, anyway! And thank you everyone who continued reading, you are too kind!

__

Harry looked around; there was Ginny running toward him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her.

After several long moments--or it might have been half an hour--or possibly several sunlit days--they broke apart. The room had gone very quiet. Then several people wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of nervous giggling. Harry looked over the top of Ginny's head to see Dean Thomas holding a shattered glass in his hand, and Romilda Vane looking as thought she might throw something. Hermione was beaming, but Harry's eyes sought Ron. At last he found him, still clutching the Cup and wearing an expression appropriate to having been clubbed over the head. For a fraction of a second they looked at each other, than Ron gave a tiny jerk of the head that Harry understood to mean, Well--if you must.

__

The creature in his chest roaring in triumph, he grinned down at Ginny and gestured wordlessly out of the portrait hole. A long walk in the grounds seemed indicated, during which--if they had time--they might discuss the match.

---pages 533-534, Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince by J.K. Rowling

Once outside the portrait hole, the two made their way silently through the castle, out the entrance hall, and onto the grounds hand in hand. As they made their way past the Whomping Willow, Ginny finally spoke.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to do that." she said quietly.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do it." he replied lamely.

Ginny smiled. "Well, no matter, the point is, you've finally done it, so now, where does that put us?" she said, getting straight to the point.

Harry looked at her. "Well, I like you Ginny. For quite a while now…and I do, you know, want to be with you." he admitted.

"What did I do to cause such a change in heart?" Ginny asked.

"I..don't know, really. You're so confident now, I like that. Not to mention, you're one of the few girls, or even people in general, who gave me no special attention. I'm sure that has something to do with it." Harry reasoned.

"I was confident last year," Ginny argued, "Plenty of guys noticed me last year, not to sound vain, but I still couldn't seem to win over the famous Harry Potter. Explain that."

"Well, last year was a mess for all of us, really. Between Voldemort's return and Umbridge breathing down our necks, there was hardly time for romance." Harry tried to explain.

"Don't give me that, Harry, you know as well as I do that you're a teenage boy and girls were on your mind, I don't care what kind of images Voldemort was throwing at you. You seemed to have time for Cho, at any rate." she said grudgingly.

"Well, yeah, I was a bit caught up with her. I'd had a schoolboy crush on her since third year…but looking back, it was nothing more than that,really." he admitted.

"Hey, you're one to talk. Weren't you seeing Michael Corner around that time last year?" Harry threw at her.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I had to get over you eventually. Even you're not that amazing." she teased.

"Well, explain you're, what did you call it 'change of heart' than!" Harry demanded.

They had reached the edge of the lake. Harry indicated for her to sit down under the shade of his favorite beech tree. As he joined her, she spoke.

"I kind of had a feeling something had changed in the way you felt about me, back at the Burrow. Of course I couldn't be sure, but now looking back on it, it was incredibly obvious. I don't know, at first it was rather fun to play with your head, see how you reacted about certain things like Dean, and the prospect of other guys being interested in me. It was great fun to have the tables turned on you, in my favor for once." Ginny told him bluntly.

He looked seriously bothered by this. "Hey, now, that's-" he began.

"Let me finish." she interrupted.

"I was, at the time, with Dean, of course. But that started to get really dull really fast. Even though I was sure you were into me, I tried to block it out of my head because I didn't want any feelings from the past returning to me. As confident in myself as I'd grown, I still couldn't have faith that I was good enough for the famous Harry Potter, brave, epic hero, The Chosen One." Ginny explained, just a little bit of sarcasm iced onto the last few words.

"The Chosen One! What's this rubbish. I have enough people putting me on a pedastal, not you too Ginny?" Harry interrupted.

"I'm not putting you on a pedastal! I'm merely describing you my insecurities! Obviously I'm over them now, or I wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation with you." she argued.

"Speaking of insecurities, I must say, it took ages for you to finally make a move! I was beginning to wonder if you would make a move at all!" she added.

"Well, yeah, I suppose." Harry shrugged, "Well, I was rather insecure myself. You're…stunning this year." Harry said, memorizing every feature on her. "And I'm definitely not the only guy who's noticed. Surely, a girl like you could do better than me?" Harry said defensively.

"And I'm putting you on a pedastal?" Ginny said haughtily.

Harry chose to ignore this. "You know, now I think about it, why does it matter why or how we fell for each other? The point is, we did, and we're here together now, on this bright summer's day, enjoying a spectacular view underneath the shade of my favorite tree." he said in mock wonder, gesturing the area around them.

"So, why, I find myself asking, are we wasting our time talking?" Harry mused, looking her in the eye mischievously.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "What do you suggest doing, than, if you're so above talking?" she teased.

With that, Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to her's for the second time that day.

She kissed him back while pushing him onto the ground and placing herself on top of him. Harry's tangled his hands in Ginny's soft, red hair as their tongues continued to explore each other's mouths.

After several long moments, Ginny broke the kiss and brought her lips to his right ear, which she engulfed into her mouth and began to kiss, suck, and tease with her teeth.

Harry grunted in surprise at how good this felt. Cho had never thought to kiss his ears like that.

With a surprising amount of forced effort, Harry flipped her over and took control. After a few loud, rather obnoxious pecks, his lips made their way down to her neck, which he began to lick thoroughly all around, sucking and nibbling on areas he knew to be sensitive, such as the area just beneath the ear and the crease where the neck and face join.

Her neck seemed to be especially sensitive; she moaned in pleasure and even gave what was unmistakably a sharp twitch when he brought his tongue and teeth to the spot right below her ear.

He slid his hand down her small frame, and began tugging at the bottom of her shirt.

He made to kiss her gently, while his fingers played with the warm skin on her right hip. His hand was slowly making it's way upward when…

They both tensed up at the sound of voices.

Harry jumped off of her and peered around the tree.

He relaxed as he saw it was just a couple of first years retrieving what appeared to be a badly bewitched book, which had taken off on a pair of legs sprouting from the cover.

"Who's there? Is it Ron, spying on us? I swear, I'll kill him!" Ginny said, frustrated.

"No, no, it's just a few first years. They were chasing after some book that took off on them." he assured her.

"Oh. Well, in that case.." Ginny said, embarrassed.

The interruption, though a false alarm, seemed to bring them both crashing back to reality.

Kissing Ginny was miles better than even the stuff of his dreams and he realized he'd almost lost control of himself. If the first years hadn't interrupted, he knew, admittedly to himself, that it would have been a matter of time before he did something stupid that would probably have earned him a good smack in the face.

He didn't want to make the same mistake he'd once made, of rushing things, so he silently thanked the first years, though the testosterone inside him was screaming at them.

Ginny suddenly stood up.

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking up at her.

She didn't answer him. Instead, she rushed over to the edge of the lake and stood, gazing down into the waters with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Ginny? What are you looking at?" he asked slowly, getting to his feet.

"Look! There!" she said, pointing.

As Harry joined her, he lookd down to where she was pointing.

"Um…what am I supposed to be looking at?" Harry said, getting slightly worried. He didn't get what was so special about this particular point in the massive sea of water.

Than, out of nowhere, he felt himself flying through the air, and into the water with a great splash.

He gasped for breath as he emerged from under the water, still shocked as the icy water soaked his body.

"Hey! What was that for?" Harry demanded furiously, looking up at Ginny, who was laughing hysterically.

"Oh, come on. You'd think the boy who's faced Voldemort four times and lived to tell the tale could handle a little bit of water!" Ginny said playfully.

"A little bit? A little bit! Ginny, I'm soaked from head to foot!" Harry uttered, still rather annoyed.

"Okay, well if it really is that unpleasant, take my hand, I'll help you out." Ginny said, apparently defeated.

Just as she knew he would, he grabbed her hand, than pulled her into the water.

She let off a soft scream as she toppled in.

When Harry saw her resurface, he prepared for a good slap in the face but instead was met with more laughter.

"Is this really your idea of fun. Being pushed into a freezing lake, completely clothed!" Harry said, disbelievingly.

"Of course it is!" Ginny exclaimed, splashing him playfully.

"You haven't lived till you've been pushed into a lake, fully clothed!" Ginny said matter-of-factly.

Harry shook his head, smiling. "Crazy. Great. The girl I've chosen is barking mad!" he cried out.

"But you _did_ choose me, don't forget that!" Ginny retorted.

"Alas, I did." Harry surrendered.

And though he couldn't honestly say it was his ideal idea of a first date with Ginny, as he made his way back up to the Gryffindor Common Room a good four hours later, soaking wet and with his arm around an equally soaked Ginny, Harry knew the events of that day would forever hold a place in his heart, and that they spelt out nothing less than perfect.

A/N: So that's my revamped first chapter…read, review, and I'll return the favor if asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up the next morning feeling truly refreshed, something that hadn't happened in months. Though the connection between his and Voldemort's minds had been closed, flashbacks of Cedric and Sirius were not uncommon. Just as he was beginning to ponder what had caused him to wake up feeling so elated, he remembered.

Ginny. After her having ruled his thoughts for months, he'd finally managed to make his move, and create a reality with her beyond his wildest dreams. Ok, well maybe not his _wildest_, but most sacred, at any rate.

When he made his way down to the common room, he wasn't surprised to find it mostly empty.

It also didn't come as a surprise to find Ron and Hermione in a corner, surrounded by a pile of books.

Ron's eyes were glazed over, as he stared fixedly at the wall. He looked up, relieved as Harry made his way over to them.

"It's about time you woke up, mate!." Ron said, slapping him on the back.

Harry gave a small, wry smile in return. He was still rather nervous at Ron's lack of hostility at the prospect of him and Ginny, and decided it was best to avoid conversation as much as possible, in case he said the wrong thing that would finally cause Ron to lash out and release his true feelings.

"Now can we finally go down and get some breakfast, Hermione? I'm starved!" Ron said, exasperated.

"Suit yourself, I'm going to get at least five inches done before breakfast, because that'll kill half the burden, and that's five inches less than I'll have to worry about later. And I'm sure Harry would agree, after all he's gone through from procrastinating, right?" Hermione said with a meaningful look at Harry.

"Ermmm..I'm with Ron. I'm starved. Besides, it's Sunday. That essay's not due till Tuesday!" Harry pointed out.

At this, Hermione snapped her book shut with a loud thud.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you've left everything for the last minute, _again." _Hermione said, defeated.

"Hey, no one said you had to come with us!" Ron reminded her.

Hermione seemed to ignore this, and followed them grudgingly out of the portrait hole.

Once in the Great Hall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione found seats next to Ginny and a few of her fellow fifth year friends.

"Morning, guys!" Ginny said cheerily, momentarily stunning Harry as she flashed a dazzling smile directly at him.

"Morning." Harry grinned down at her.

Just then, Ginny stood up to leave.

"Where you going?" Harry looked up at her, taking her hand.

Ginny scowled. "I'm going to fetch some things from my dormitory, than it's off to the library for me. My O.W.L.'s are getting closer and closer each day, and I really have a lot of studying to catch up on." she said regretfully. With that, she bent down to give Harry a quick peck on the lips, turned on her heel, and made her way out of the hall.

Harry took a moment and watched her go, clearly disappointed.

"Well, that settles that! Ginny's busy all day, Harry, so you have no reason to turn down a bit of Quidditch, flying conditions are wonderful! I'll try and see if we can get Dean and Seamus to join even." Ron said happily.

"Don't be ridiculous, surely you're going to spend your time doing-" Hermione started.

"You know, now I think about it, I'm not really very hungry at all." Harry interrupted, hastily standing up to leave.

"Harry, you heard Ginny, she's-" Ron started, but Harry had already jogged out of site.

Harry caught up with her just as she'd reached the top of the marble staircase.

"Hey!" Harry gasped, as he appeared on her right side.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him in surprise. "Harry?" she asked curiously, a slight smile forming in the corners of her lips.

"Do you mind if I walk you back to the common room?" Harry asked her.

"Of course not!" she she said happily, taking his hand in her's.

"Great." Harry said, looking pleased.

"But I meant what I said, Harry." Ginny warned. "I have a ridiculous amount of studying to do, and I forbid you to distract me from it!"

"You forbid me, now do you?" Harry mused, his eyes sparkling as he looked down into her's.

"Yes, I forbid you!" Ginny said firmly.

"Or else what? The giant squid's going to pay me a visit in my sleep and make me his midnight snack?" Harry teased.

"Very funny!" Ginny said sarcastically. "'And no! Or else…" she started.

"Mmhm?" Harry taunted.

"Or else no kissing!" Ginny exclaimed, her big brown eyes looking defiant as ever.

"Or else no kissing. Hm. We'll see about that." Harry said slyly.

With that, he pulled her through the familiar tapestry that he knew to be a shortcut to Gryffindor Tower. He vaguely acknowledged the fact that this was the same corridor he'd once seen Ginny furiously kissing his fellow Gryffindor, Dean Thomas.

Before she had time to resist, he'd pressed her up against the wall, and enclosed her body underneath him with one arm on each side of her.

"I know you told me no distractions," he murmured in her ear, "But all I ask for is fifteen minutes of your time. Is that too much to ask for?" he asked, his bright green eyes gleaming.

She bit her lip, as if inwardly debating.

After a moment, she seemed to decide. "Yes, it is too much to ask for, actually. I've put my foot down, and I'm sticking to it." she forced herself to say.

Harry chose to ignore this, and instead took to breathing softly along her ear. The sound of his deep intake of breath combined with the feel of his hot, moist breath on her overly sensitive ears sent shivers down her spine.

"And I really, really hate to do this, but-" she started, but broke off with a soft moan. Harry's lips had found their way to the exact spot on her neck, the one beneath her ear and along the line where the neck meets the jaw. His warm lips began to suck, and she closed her eyes as he ran his tongue softly around the spot.

"Come on, Harry, you're not being very fair." Ginny said, fighting to block out the feel of his warm, wet tongue against her skin.

Harry lifted his head to meet her eyes again. "Life was never very fair to me." he said softly, "But I can't complain, really. It landed me you." His green eyes were softer than ever as they bore into her's.

He than took no time in sealing the little bit of space that remained between them as he pressed his lips to her's. She kissed him back softly and instinctively ran her tongue along his lips. She knew she shouldn't' be doing this, but the day was still young. What was the harm in fifteen minutes of pleasure?

She placed her hand at the nape of his neck, tangling her fingers with his baby soft hair and pulled his face even closer to her's as their tongues slid into each other's mouths. She felt her lust for him taking over as the passion in the kiss began to rapidly increase.

He slid his hands down the length of her sides and let them rest at her hips. He than lifted her up and pressed her even harder up against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed his hips into her's, allowing her to feel the stirring beneath his slacks. Another moan escaped her lips and she began to kiss him furiously than ever, a new energy bursting inside of her at the feel of him grinding into her.

Dean had never kissed her like this, that she was damned sure of.

Suddenly, she mustered all the energy she had in her and broke the kiss, breathing heavily onto his neck.

"I think your fifteen minutes is up, Harry. Now please, let me down if you know what's good for you." she said seriously.

Apparently he did know what was good for him, because he immediately obliged.

He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand softly. "You have fun studying, k?" he told her, smiling goofily.

"Oh, it'll be a blast, I'm sure." she said with her famous sarcasm, rolling her eyes.

She than wrapped her arms around his neck, placed a few playful pecks on his lips, and turned to head up the stairs, not looking back.

Harry merely stood there and watched her admirably till she was out of site, grinning like the little school boy he was.

He jumped as he heard voices right behind him.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry uttered, surprised.

Ron seemed be looking fixedly at Harry, than up at the stairs, and back at Harry, as if putting two and two together. Hermione merely stood there, her expression smug as ever.

"So that's what you were up to." was all he managed to get out.

Harry responded with a weak smile.

Much to Harry's relief, that was all he had to say on the subject.

"So you're on for a bit of Quidditch, yeah?" Ron said suddenly.

"Mm, yeah! You know, why don't you go up and fetch my broom? I'll meet you down at the pitch." Harry suggested. He decided it wouldn't be a good idea to chance running into Ginny again. He really did want her to suceeed during her O.W.L.'s. Not to mention, he was rather hungry, seeing as he'd skipped breakfast.

"Yeah, Ron, go on ahead. I'll go with Harry." Hermione told him, "By the way, I brought you some toast. I figured you'd be hungry." she said, thrusting a napkin full of toast into his hands.

"You know, you really are amazing, Hermione." Harry said graciously.

Ron looked back at them suspiciously, than reluctantly continued on up towards Gryffindor tower.

"Sooo?" Hermione asked smugly as they made their way towards the Entrance Hall.

"So what?" Harry replied, playing dumb.

"Oh, never mind, you're hopeless." Hermione said, shaking her head.

Harry grinned. For once in his life, he felt content. It didn't matter what Malfoy was doing in the Room of Requirement, it didn't matter how Dumbledore was faring on his search for more Horcruxes, it didn't matter that he had a small pile of homework he knew he eventually had to tackle. It didn't even matter to him what Voldemort was up to at this moment in time, because at this moment in time, Harry felt invincible. He had the girl, he had his broomstick, but most importantly, he had the support of his best friends. And that, to him, was all that mattered.

A/N: so that's the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. I'm not really sure where this first installment of my planned trilogy is going, so if any of you have suggestions, I will gladly consider them! R&&R please, and I'll return the favor.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week seemed to pass by incredibly slow for Harry. The weekend was over, which meant classes were back in session, which meant Ginny was spending most of her time in the library, or else surrounded by fellow fifth years hastily studying, which meant little to no time spent with her. The most he'd seen of her that entire week were mealtimes, and if he was lucky, an occasional moment in between classes.

Naturally, he plopped down opposite Ron and Hermione at breakfast that Friday morning with a bright smile on his face.

"Morning! Nice day, yeah?" he said cheerily.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Speak for yourself. Double Defense this morning, and Potions this afternoon. Don't you think that will mark as a perfect opportunity for Snape to interrogate you some more about the Prince?" Ron asked.

"Not to mention, you're hopeless at potion-making without your dear Prince," Hermione said bluntly, "And Slughorn can only cover with this "lovesick" rubbish for so long." she reasoned, looking rather pleased with herself.

Harry merely shrugged this off. "No matter! It's Friday, and not only that, I've got two open periods, one before and after lunch, so that gives me a nice, good chunk of time to work out what Malfoy's up to." Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry ignored her. "And with the weekend approaching, that leaves me and….well, plenty of free time." Harry finished lamely, suddenly turning his full attention to buttering his toast. He didn't know why, but he still felt rather awkward at openly mentioning Ginny in front of Ron.

"After Snape's detention, that is." Ron reminded him.

Harry scowled at this. "I'd forgotten about that. Thanks!" Harry said, eyeing him coldly.

Harry's temporary irritation was immediately washed away as Ginny took her usual seat next to Harry.

"Hey." Harry smiled.

"Hello, Harry. Hermione. Ron." Ginny said, piling her plate with scrambled eggs.

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione said, standing up.

"Where you going?" Ron asked, looking up at her.

"I just remembered, I wanted to ask McGonagall something about the essay we turned in last class." Hermione invented.

Ron shrugged, than returned to his eggs.

Harry smiled as he saw Hermione nudge him out of the corner of his eye.

Though reluctantly, Ron got up and followed her out of the hall. Harry made a mental note to thank her later for her understanding what precious little time they had together, and attempting to give them some privacy. She had been really cool and helpful throughout his and Ginny's whole ordeal, despite the promise she'd made Harry make not to distract Ginny from her studies.

"So, what've you got first?" Harry asked, once he was sure they were clear out of earshot.

"Herbology." Ginny replied.

Harry smiled. "Good. I've got Double Defense. So, what do you say we…" Harry said slyly, pulling out a small purple and orange stick out of his pocket and waving them in front of her.

"What's this?" Ginny asked, eyebrows raised.

"It's one of-" Harry started, but Ginny interrupted.

"Don't be silly, of course I know what it is. But surely, you're not asking me to skive off a class? My O.W.L.'s are less than two weeks away." Ginny said, meeting his eyes with a piercing gaze. Harry smiled inwardly as he realized how Mrs. Weasley- like she seemed at this moment.

"Well, it's just Herbology…you said so yourself, you didn't see the need to continue onto N.E.W.T level in it." Harry reminded her.

At this, Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Did I say that now? If I recall, I merely said I didn't see how much help knowing that the Venomous Tentactula's native country is Brazil was going to help us in the upcoming war against Voldemort. Even so, I don't think I ought to be skiving off any classes just now, as tempting as that offer sounds." Ginny said firmly.

Harry looked lustfully into her eyes as he placed his right hand on her thigh underneath the table.

"You're sure about that? Because I don't know if I can stand Double Defense with Snape just now. I had.." he slid his hand up a considerable amount of inches, "other ideas." he finished softly.

Ginny smiled, than removed his hand. "Oh, I'm sure you did. But I'm quite sure, and you'd better watch yourself. I trust you didn't forget what I said about distracting me?" Ginny said, amused.

Harry looked genuinely perplexed at this.

"Remember," she said significantly, "If you distract me, I'm going to have to take away the little privelege of kissing." Ginny reminded him.

Harry laughed at this. "But we've already been through this, Gin. We both know you can't resist me." Harry grinned stupidly at her.

"Oh, I can't, can't I? All that fame finally getting to your head, is it? Well, we'll see just how charming you really are." Ginny said, that blazing look he knew so well etched into her face. With that, she stood to leave.

"Going so soon?" Harry asked, placing his hand on her waist to stop her.

"Yeah, I'd better get to class." she told him. She than leaned in so close that Harry could see his reflection in her light brown eyes.

Harry closed his eyes, anxiously awaiting the feel of her lips on his.

"See you later, Harry." Ginny whispered softly, and whisked away leaving a very stunned Harry behind.

After a few moments of staring idly at the space that had been Ginny a few seconds ago, savoring the feel of her warm breath against his skin, he stood and reluctantly made his way up to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry rushed to gather his things together as soon as the bell rang, a good long two and a half hours later. The sooner he got out of the classroom, the better, because that lessened Snape's chances of cornering him.

Not to mention, he didn't want a moment to go to waste that he could be resuming his task of discovering what Malfoy was up to.

"You know, after Umbridge, I never thought I could ever hate Defense as much as I did last year, but Snape sure does give her a run for her money." Ron said grudgingly as they made their way down the corridor.

"Don't be silly, Ron, Snape's a much better teacher. At least we're learning something with him!" Hermione argued.

"Learning something! Easy for you to say, how can I concentrate on anything when he's constantly tearing us apart." Ron said incredulously.

"Well, that's on you, than, isn't it. For letting him get to you." Hermione said simply.

"See you at lunch." she said, as she turned a corner and whisked away to Ancient Runes.

"I suppose you're headed to the seventh floor, to have another go at the Room of Requirement?" Ron asked Harry.

"You bet I am. Care to join?" he offered.

Ron considered for a moment, than decided. "No, I'd better go and get started on Snape's essay. He hinted that I'd be joining you in detention if he didn't start seeing improvements in my work."

"Alright then, see ya mate." Harry said as Ron headed off towards Gryffindor Tower.

Harry vaguely thought about his own less than decent marks he'd been receiving on his homework, but this was quickly brushed aside.

For when Harry turned the corner, he smiled as he found himself staring right at Ginny. Her back was to him, and she seemed to be chatting animatedly to Luna.

Luna immediately sighted him, and went to wave, but Harry stopped her by moving his index to his lips in a "shhh" kind of manner.

He crept up behind her and felt her jump as he slid his arms around her, and softly whispered "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"My classroom happens to be right across the hall." Ginny said, indicating McGonagall's open classroom door.

As she turned around to face him, Harry leaned in to kiss her, but all he managed to get were a few strands of hair, as she had turned her head.

"What's up?" Harry asked, sporting that perplexed look from earlier that morning.

"Nothing's wrong, Harry. Why, should something be wrong?" Ginny asked, playing dumb.

"No, no, I just…I-err" Harry stammered.

"You just thought that I was kidding about the no kissing thing." Ginny finished for him.

"Well, yeah." Harry admitted.

"Well, I must admit you weren't entirely wrong. The whole thing did start off as a joke, until you said, what was it, 'we both know you can't resist me', or some rubbish like that. I can, in fact resist you! And I'll prove it to you! So, really, it's all on you." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"And now, I think I'll go to class now, before I'm late." she said, flashing a dazzling smile at him before turning on her heel.

For the second time that day, all Harry could do was stare in awe as her figure disappeared into the classroom.

Harry jumped as a dreamy voice started, "You really like her, don't you?"

He had forgotten Luna was still there.

"Errr, yeah, I do." Harry replied, though inwardly thinking that this was a rather large understatement.

"She really likes you too, you know." Luna said, her bright blue eyes as unreadable as ever.

"She's got a right odd way of showing it, than." Harry muttered, more to himself.

"Nah, that's Ginny for you. She's got a very stubborn, independent personality, you know." Luna told him.

Harry was slightly annoyed at this; But of course, he knew this already. She was, after all, his girlfriend. Not to mention, these were two things about Ginny he deeply admired. After Cho, who was ridiculously dependant, it was nice to have someone who was so sure of herself and didn't need constant reassurance. On the other hand, her stubbornness was quite frustrating, especially in times like this, where their time together was already strained.

"What you said made her feel small, and dependant. So she has to prove to herself, and to you, that she doesn't actually need your affection to be happy. She's doing this for her own ego, more than anything" Luna said simply.

Harry just looked at her.

"Well, see you, Harry." She said with a small wave and smile, disappearing after Ginny into the classroom.

Harry stared after her, stunned. For someone so odd, and so alone, Luna really did seem to know her stuff.

A good few hours later, Harry slumped irritably into the nearest armchair as he arrived into the Common Room after Potions.

He hadn't been able to make any progress on Malfoy's mysterious actions, he hadn't done any of Snape's most recent torturous essay, Hermione had lashed out on Harry for no reason when Slughorn had merely chuckled and shook his head at Harry's disastrous concoction from that day's lesson, and Ginny still hadn't budged with her silly little punishment. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying herself, as if going out of her way to tease and torment him.

During lunch, she seemed to be sitting closer than usual to him, and had leaned across him, her chest brushing softly against his, to "fetch the butter" or "grab the pumpkin juice" one too many times to be coincidence. When the bell rang, indicating the end of lunch, she flung her arms around him, pressing her body against his, and expressed to him her joy that after two short periods, the weekend was their's.

Harry decided he might as well get started on his homework; he had nothing better to do, and he really didn't feel like sleeping at the moment.

"If you want to have a look at mine, I'm mostly done." Ron offered.

Harry looked skeptical.

"No, it's okay, Hermione helped me through most of it so it should be good." he reassured him.

"Thanks, mate." Harry said, taking the paper from him.

"Not me, it's Hermione you should be thanking." Ron said, gesturing over to Hermione.

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry said graciously.

She smiled, trying not to look too pleased with herself.

About a half an hour later, Ginny climbed through the portrait hole with a few of her fellow fifth years, all looking rather tired.

She spotted Harry, than made her way over to him, and perched herself on the edge of his armchair.

She sighed in frustration, looking just as irritable as Harry felt.

"All that studying finally getting to you, eh, Gin?" Ron asked, amused, "I told you, O.W.L. year's the worst."

Harry merely grunted to acknowledge he knew she was there, than directed his attention back to his work. He wasn't sure what she had up her sleeve, but he was sure that he didn't want to put up with it just now.

"Harry, mind coming with me for a bit? I'd like to go on a walk with you." Ginny asked.

"Sorry, but I'm working on this." Harry told her.

"Working, you call it? More like you're copying from Ron. Surely you can get itfrom him later?" Ginny pointed out.

"Fine." Harry slammed his book shut, and stood up to follow her out of the Common Room.

"What's got you all worked up?" Ginny asked as they walked down the corridor.

Suddenly it occurred to him that it was probably after hours.

He pulled out his Invisibility Cloak, which under Dumbledore's orders, he always carried with him.

"Get under here." he murmured, covering the two of them.

He inwardly cursed himself for getting into this situation.

She was close, much too close. He could smell the flowery scent of her hair. He could hear her breathing softly, as they made their way to the tapestry they knew to be the shortcut down to the Great Hall.

Once beyond the tapestry, Harry made to head down the stairs, but Ginny stopped him.

She gestured wordlessly to him, at the strip of wall to their right.

Harry slipped the cloak off of them, and sat down.

Harry patted the ground next to him, but Ginny ignored this. Much to Harry's annoyance (and inward pleasure), she sat right between his legs.

Harry placed his arms uneasily around her, resting them on her stomach.

Harry cursed to himself once more, trying to block out all thoughts that were currently flooding his mind. The feel of her soft body against his, her nice, flat stomach against his fingertips, the light pressure her body put against the area between his legs, the smell of her hair…it was all too much.

"That's what's got me all worked up." Harry said bitterly, as he felt his hard-on beginning to press into her.

"If this is all you brought me into here for, to tease me, well congratulations. You got what you wanted."

"No, that isn't what I wanted. I'll admit, I was being rather reckless earlier today, but right now, I just wanted to be close to you..Just because I can't kiss you tonight doesn't mean we can't still enjoy each other's company." Ginny said, rather coldly at first.

"Well, of course, I know that." Harry said uneasily.

"Do you? You've been irritable all day. We are in a relationship, you know. Surely there's more to us than just swapping saliva?" Ginny asked him.

"Of course there is! I still think about all those times when we weren't together, we spent laughing, and talking. I liked you just as much as I do now. And I enjoy every second with you, don't get me wrong. Even if I'm just watching you laugh along with your friends from afar. But I don't think you realize what you do to me sometimes. I mean, I am still a guy, you know." Harry told her.

"Really, now, I thought I was snuggling up against a flobberworm." Ginny said dryly.

Harry chuckled. "Always the sarcastic tone."

"That's right." she said, turning to smile at him.

Harry's eyes melted as her eyes sparkled into his. He smiled his famous crooked smile and reached out to stroke her cheek.

"I like when you smile." he said gently.

"I like you." Ginny said simply.

No one really knows how long the happy couple sat there, in the dimly-lit passage way, before making their way up to bed.

Maybe it was a few minutes. Maybe it was a few hours. At any rate, Harry went to bed having learned a valuable lesson. He didn't care if Ginny made him wait another year before letting him kiss her; he could spend the rest of his life just sitting there, with her snuggled up against him; his head buried in her sweetly-smelling hair, his fingers lightly playing with her stomach, her voice ringing out like a sweet lullaby, his sweet lullaby.

A/N: so that's the third chapter, please read and review! I'm not sure how I feel about this one..so please let me know what you think! I do value your opinions.


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry entered the Great Hall the next morning for breakfast, he found it scarcely populated. He knew Ron was still sound asleep up in the dormitories, and he figured the same applied to Ginny, as he had kept her up quite late the night before.

"Morning." Harry said as he plopped down next to Hermione.

"Morning. Where's Ron?" she replied.

"Still asleep. I didn't see the need to wake him up, really, as it's Saturday." he told her.

"I suppose." she frowned slightly.

"How long do you think Snape'll keep you this time?" she asked.

"Oh, who knows with him." Harry grimaced.

"Well, you'd think he has better things to do with his Saturdays than sit in his dungeons and torture you, wouldn't he?" Hermione said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Well, normally I'd agree, but this is Snape, mind. It's like he gets some kind of sick pleasure from seeing me suffer." he said bitterly.

"Alright, well, fare well, than. See you at lunch." Hermione smiled weakly, and got up to leave.

"Bye." Harry said glumly.

"It is tedious, isn't it, Potter? Such a shame, really, that such a lovely day should be spent in doors, when the grounds hold so many different..opportunities." Snape said with mock sympathy, as if he knew exactly that Harry had been thinking about Ginny, and the things they could be doing in various parts of the castle at this very moment.

It had been nearly three hours, and Snape still showed no sign of releasing him.

"Yeah, I agree. It is a pity, that you have nothing better to do on the weekends than sit with me as I sort through papers." Harry retorted, remembering what Hermione had said earlier, and knowing he would immediately regret it.

Snape's brow twitched slightly and Harry knew he had hit a nerve but he recovered shortly.

"You're right, Potter. It is a pity, that I, too, am wasting away my weekend, but I, unlike you, have a sense of responsibility. It is my duty, as a teacher, to make sure my students are punished for their wrong-doings." Snape said hotly. "Though, I don't know why I bother with you. No amount of punishment seems to be enough to penetrate your thick skull, you still seem to think of yourself as above the rules, and indeed, above your elders. You never will learn, will you Potter, to control your temper, and keep your mouth shut." he said through gritted teeth.

Harry bit down hard on his lip in an effort to stop himself from making a remark.

He forced himself to push his anger aside, and continue with his stack of papers, thinking of Ginny and how it would all be worth it when he was with her again. He merely nodded, and returned to his work, trying to ignore Snape's smug look of satisfaction.

It was nearly two o' clock when Snape finally released Harry.

'If only I'd kept my mouth shut.." He couldn't help but think as he stormed out into the corridor.

He made his way swiftly and furiously when he felt a soft hand reach out and grab his arm.

He turned to see Ginny standing in a small crevice in the corridor.

His anger subsided slightly as she pulled him into the crevice and hugged him warmly.

"I could strangle Snape. I missed you." was all she said when she pulled out of the embrace.

"Yeah, well, it's partly my fault. I couldn't keep my fat mouth shut-" Harry began, but was cut off by Ginny's soft, warm lips.

The kiss was soft, but firm, as she pressed him up against the wall.

Harry reluctantly broke it, and grinned down goofily at her.

"So does this mean I get my privileges back?" he asked, still smiling.

She took a step back, cocked her head to the right, and said, hands on her hips,

"What do you think it means." The question came out as more of a statement, and her eyes were gleaming amusedly.

Harry's smile grew even wider, if possible, as he put his hands around her waist and pulled her back into him.

"Come here." he chuckled, and resealed the space between them.

He kissed her furiously, tangling a hand into her smooth tresses, and she responded just as eagerly, her tongue sliding into his mouth.

Their tongues battled fiercely, and Harry savored the taste of her, the feel of her moist mouth against his.

She brought her hand slowly down the length of his body, and buried it firmly into his trouser's pocket. Her touch seemed to linger, leaving a tingling feeling along the invisible trail her hand had made.

Harry's hand left her hair, and found it's way down to her stomach.

He slid his hand underneath her shirt, brushing his fingertips against her hot skin.

She took a sharp intake of breath at the feel of his warm hand rubbing slowly upwards against her bare skin, but her lips didn't falter and she continued kissing him.

He lingered for a moment at her belly button, than continued on up to her breasts.

His hand finally found her right one, and he began to rub it softly through her silky bra.

She let her free hand wander underneath his shirt too, eager to feel his burning skin against her own fingertips.

Harry broke the kiss for a second, to slip out of his school robe.

After letting it fall to the floor, he claimed her lips back, as his hand found it's way back to her breasts, and her's back to his stomach.

Meanwhile, his free hand had found her thigh, and was making it's way slowly up her skirt.

Ginny grabbed the nape of his neck, desperate to pull him even closer as she felt his fingers sliding up her inner thigh.

He traced her panty lines with his fingers, than brushed them softly against the moistening cotton between her legs.

His other hand had found her face again, and he pulled his lips off her's to look into her eyes.

She threw her arms around his neck and forced her lips on his, as if begging for him to continue.

He kissed her back, full of passion, and slipped his finger underneath her panties.

She let out a soft moan as he stuck a finger inside of her. He pulled it out slowly, than pressed it back in, as deep as it would go.

His finger moved in and out of her, slowly at first, but soon he slipped in another one, and he began pressing faster and faster, harder and harder, as the passion of their kiss flew to an all-time high. Harry could hear Ginny's heart pounding, as she gasped and moaned with pleasure, fighting to keep kissing him.

Suddenly, he pulled out of her and turned his head, breaking the kiss. Ginny's lips fought to meet his again, but he kept his head stubbornly turned away. She began to kiss his neck, her lips moving messily and haphazardly. Harry's finger found it's way up to her clit and he began to rub back and forth, up and down. She stopped and just closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his fingers against her most sensitive area.

"Oh my god…" he could hear her whisper.

Harry thought vaguely of his own stirring, but tried to push it aside. She was enjoying this too much, and it was quite a boost to his ego to feel her shake with pleasure at his doing.

He brushed her hair aside, and began to kiss her neck tenderly, and slid his fingers back into her, adding a third one this time around.

Another moan escaped her lips and she twitched slightly at the feel of his fingers working her opening together with his tongue swirling around her neck. She was in ecstasy, in heavan, when-

"What the BLOODY hell do you think you're doing?" a loud voice interrupted.

Harry immediately pulled his hand out from under her skirt and looked up hastily, as Ginny jumped off of him and swung around to see a very angry looking Ron and an equally embarrassed looking Hermione.

For a second, no one spoke; they all seemed to be at a loss of words as they stared around at each other.

It was Ginny who broke the silence.

"Can we help you guys with anything?" she asked, looking expectantly at Ron and Herimone.

"We just..came to see..Harry never returned from detention.." Hermione tried to explain, but Ron cut her off.

"What were you doing with my sister?" he demanded, looking down at Harry with clenched fists.

Harry couldn't look him in the eye. "Well….errrr…I reckon it's errr--pretty obvious, I was, you know, kissing her-" Harry said to Ron's chin.

"No, don't even try to pull that one with me. You were-you-she-you guys" Ron seemed to be fighting an inward battle, and was unable to get the right words out.

"What, Ron? We were what, exactly?" Ginny asked icily.

"Ron, maybe you should.." Hermione said carefully, but Ron waved a hand to shut her up.

"His hand-" he started, "Your hand-" he said, turning to Harry, "she was..you were…up her skirt!" he shouted, pointing his finger at Harry.   
"Don't you dare point your finger at Harry! And don't even jump to conclusions!" Ginny said angrily, grabbing Harry's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Jumping to conclusions! I saw it with my own eyes!" Ron said, finally gaining back his ability to speak properly.

"And so what if you did? What business is it of your's what me and Harry do." Ginny said, looking unfalteringly into his eyes.

"Business? You're in a corridor! I wouldn't exactly call that private." Ron said, gesturing madly to the area around them.

"We're in a corridor, that's right. A corridor that was completely empty till you two had to come snooping around-" Ginny began but this time Herimone interrupted her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ginny, we weren't 'snooping around', we were merely looking to see where Harry had got to. All we knew was that he was in detention with Snape, I had no idea he was planning to meet up with you afterwards." she said, looking rather annoyed.

This seemed to bring Ginny back to her senses slightly.

"Well, even so, it's none of Ron's business what we do, like I said, he has no right to-" Ginny said, trying [[and failing to keep her voice calm.

"Who says it's not my business? Harry, I gave you permission to be with my sister, not to go shoving your hands-" Ron said, pointing his finger at Harry again.

Ginny, predictably, interrupted him. "How many times do I have to tell you to get it through your head, I don't need 'your permission' to do ANYTHING, it isn't anything to you if I'm shagging-"

"You guys are shagging?" Ron bellowed, his face turning an awful shade of purple.

"Did I say that! Now let me finish!" Ginny uttered, frustrated.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but Hermione grabbed his arm and he immediately shut it.

"It's none of your business if I'm shagging all the guys in Gryffindor, and it certainly isn't any of your business what I do with Harry, he wasn't doing anything wrong, he hasn't forced anything on me, and-"

"But still, he was touching you, you're too young-"

"Would you like me to tell everyone what I walked in on you and 'Lav-Lav' doing? Yeah, up in that empty classroom, you were so busy you didn't even realize I was there for about five minutes, you were-"

"That will do, Ms. Weasley." a soft voice said curtly.

Ron and Hermione slowly turned and found themselves starting right into the cold, black eyes of Professor Snape.

"As interested as I'm sure Potter and Granger are in what you saw Weasley and Ms. Brown doing, I, on the other hand, would like to keep my breakfast down. And five points from Gryffindor each, for shouting in my corridor. Now run along, and take your personal matters elsewhere, or it'll be detention, which is hardly what you need right now, Potter." he sneered, and whisked away towards the Entrance Hall.

Silently, they all followed him, keeping their distance.

Once they reached the Hall, Harry ushered them into one of the side chambers.

He performed Muffliato in case anyone was around, and the discussion commenced.

__

"Ginny, I forbid you to tell anyone what you saw!" Ron said, his ears going slightly pink.

Harry, of course, knew exactly what they were talking about, having heard both sides of the story from both Ron and Ginny, but was sure Ron had no intention of Hermione finding out any time soon.

"You forbid me. Well, than, I forbid you to continue interfering with me and Harry's relationship!" she said.

"But-"

"No buts! I'm sick of your hypocracy, and-"

"Ron, you know, she is kind of right." Hermione said cautiously, "She's not a little girl anymore, she's old enough to make her own decisions. Not to mention, when has Harry ever intentionally hurt anyone? He cares about Ginny, and if you can't trust her with Harry, who can you trust her with?"

"I can't trust her with any bloke, can I? I thought Harry was good, but now I know he's just like all the rest of us, thinking with the wrong head-"

This was going too far. "The rest of us'? So you mean yourself included than, right?"

Harry finally spoke up for himself.

"Well, yeah, myself included, I'm a guy, aren't I? I know exactly how guys think, and I thought you were different, but than-"

"Ron, are you listening to yourself? I'm not a saint, nor did I ever claim to be one. So now all of a sudden I'm some monster just for having hormones? When you yourself admit you have them too?" Harry demanded.

"Yeah, you became a monster the moment you touched my sister. You have plenty of female admirers, why don't you go shag one of them? You've messed with Ginny's head enough-"  
"Ron, I told you, we're not-"

"Ginny, stay out of this for now. You've had your input, and it was great but this is between me and Ron." Harry said, waving his hand to quiet her.

"Ron, is that honestly what you think of me? That I'm just some..sex-crazed guy who's out to break Ginny's heart?" Harry demanded incredulously.

"You said it yourself. There's plenty of girls who would, and have gone, as you might remember, seeing as you almost died from it, to desperate measures to be in Ginny's shoes right now. If all I was looking for was a good shag, surely I could be out doing just that, with practically anyone I wanted?"

"Well, maybe Ginny's just the one you're most attracted to. You told me yourself you don't fancy any of them, really and that it was rather annoying-"

"Ron, you're being ridiculous! You know damn well Ginny's not the only girl in this school I find attractive, but once again, you've said it yourself. I don't fancy any of them, and yeah, most of them are rather annoying. Why is that?" Harry raised his arms in the air, in mock wonder.

"Because I fancy Ginny." He said simply but fiercely.

"I could give a damn how---good Romilda Vane is on her knees, or how--big Sally Perks' chest is, because…..I've got everything I could possibly ask for in a girl standing right next to me." his hands gestured towards Ginny.

"And the only one who seems to have much of a problem with that, aside from jealous admirers, is you." Harry finished, finally looking up into Ron's eyes.

He put an arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her closer to him, daring Ron to try and stop him.

Ron, however, seemed unable to think of a decent remark.

Harry turned to Ginny and took her hand.

"Why don't you head up to the Common Room and get some studying done..I've distracted you enough for today." Harry suggested.

"But-"

"No." Harry said firmly. "Your O.W.L.'s are important, and I refuse to be the reason for you not doing as good as you should. Hermione, why don't you help her, or something, if you don't have anything else planned."

Hermione took the hint, and gestured for Ginny to follow her back into the Entrance Hall.

"Later, than." Harry said, and kissed her before she walked off.

"How'd you know that-" Ron began.

"It's what I would want if it were me." Harry said simply.

"Right." Ron said.

"So, are you satisfied?" Harry asked, getting frustrated at Ron's lack of speech.

"Not quite." was all he said.

"Soo…..?" Harry asked, waving his hands in a "go on" sort of way.

"Have you two shagged?" Ron blurted out.

"No! We haven't." Harry said exasperated, trying to keep his temper.

"Do you plan on shagging her anytime soon?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Ron!" Harry sighed and buried his face into his hands. He was so reckless.

"Relationships aren't that simple. I'm not 'planning' to do anything, it doesn't work that way, things just…happen." Harry tried to explain.

"Well, you'd better promise me that that doesn't 'just happen', she's too young, and things are getting too dangerous, that would really screw up her head-"

"I can't promise you anything. I will say you're right, and I completely agree, that things are getting dangerous, and that's the last thing I want to happen, is for her to get hurt, but I just can't make any promises." Harry said, looking straight into Ron's eyes.

"So you are planning on shagging her!" Ron accused.

"Did I say that!" Harry mimicked Ginny.

"I merely said I wouldn't promise anything. Surely that's better than making a half-hearted promise and possibly breaking it?" Harry demanded.

"I _can_ promise you," Harry offered, "That if we do, we'll both be completely sure that it's what we want, and that it's the right thing, and that we're completely ready for it, not to mention that it is completely meaningful. But I refuse to promise you that it's not going to happen." he finished with a definite tone of finality.

Ron opened his mouth, but shut it as Harry quickly added, "That's the best you're going to get."

Ron merely stood there for the next few seconds, looking Harry up and down, as if considering this final offer.

"Fine." he said with a curt nod.

"Good. Now what do you say we head down to the kitchens for something to eat. I reckon it's too late for lunch, and I'm starved." Harry suggested.

"I'm all for that." Ron agreed, looking considerably happier at the prospect of getting food.

And so the two friends set off for the kitchens without another word about Ginny, or even girls in general.

A//N: So here's your fourth installment! I liked writing this chapter, so I hope you guys like reading it. The idea of Ron walking in on them was suggested by one of my fellow reviewers so thank you :. Please review, and let me know what you think, along with any suggestions you have for future events!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: okay, so I've decided I'm going to start giving shout outs to my reviewers at the beginning of all new chapters. Sorry to those who reviewed earlier chapters and never got one.

****

UPDATE, 08//11//07-I made a slight change, Ginny, along with Harry, spent all morning in class as it's a Thursday. She is to return to class after lunch, instead of the library. Sorry for the gay change, it seems pointless but it really isn't, because otherwise it would interfere with other things I had planned in the next two chapters. Also, this is the Thursday before the Saturday that marks 3 weeks for them, for reference.

GypsiRiddle: You've been a faithful reviewer from pretty much the beginning, which I really appreciate :. I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I hope I don't let you down in future installments !

****

Jlyric: Yeah, I enjoyed writing Ron in this chapter, I hope I did him justice ! I'm glad you liked Harry's reaction, and I hope you stick around for future installments.

****

IAmOneOfThem: Thank you ! Yeah, one of the reasons I really liked writing this chapter was because Snape was in it a good bit, and I've always thought Snape was a great character, so I'm glad to know I did him at least a decent bit of justice ! Yeah this is one of my personal favorite chapters so I'm glad you enjoyed it : I'll try not to let you down !

****

Hushpuppy22: Thanks, glad you think so! I try to keep them in character as much as possible, because that is one of my pet peeves, when they're ridiculously out of character.

****

VGJunky158: Thank you, glad you liked it ! You're another faithful reviewer, from

Chapter 1, which is great ! You seem to see eye to eye with me on their relationship..sometimes when I'm writing I feel like I'm taking things with them too fast, but than the other part of me just has a feeling they're not nearly as innocent as they're made out to be. And the latter is funner to write about, so here you go ! And yeah I had to throw in the Ron-food obsession thing.

****

Aliolyoxenfree: Yet another faithful reviewer. Glad you liked it, and I'll update as soon as I can !

****

the-only-english-rose: Thanks : Glad you liked it, because I loved writing Snape in this one. You're another reviewer who has been around since Chapter 1, and I will most definitely update soon, and hopefully you continue to enjoy them.

****

LiTTleMiSSmOOny: Haha, I agree :. Ron is, but you gotta love him anyway. Yeah, I'm glad you're liking it, and I'll try to update soon !

****

Ryuujin The Dragon King: I agree, that's part of the reason I love Ginny as a character so much ! Thanks so much for the review, faithful reviewer status.

****

NightCat: Thanks, glad you like it : I like that part too. I hope you stick around for future installments !

****

the bohemeian: thanks for the review, glad to know you're liking it and I'll do my best to keep you posted !

****

Zerica: Thanks for the review ! Yeah I really enjoyed writing the bit about Snape. I was originally going to have him interrupt earlier, but I also wanted Ron to do the initial walking in on them….it was a tossup and Ron happened to win.

****

parisam: Thanks for the review :. I would say that's a good idea, but Harry originally kissed Harry after Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup. So that wouldn't make much sense? But thanks anyway, glad you're liking it, and I hope not to let you down in future installments !

****

xox-emily-xox: Thanks for the review ! Hmm I didn't really think of adding in any Ron and Hermione, but that's not a bad idea. You won't see much in this chapter, because I got your review right after I'd finished writing, but I'll see what I can do next chapter maybe.

And to all my reviewers, I owe you a big thank you, all of you guys are truly great, and there wouldn't be much point in continuing to write without you, so thankssss for allowing me to continue : remember, I'll gladly read//review your story as long as you ask first.

And powwow, the show must go on :

"It's a lovely day and all, Harry, but couldn't we please drop in the Great Hall for just a few minutes? I'm starved." Ginny was saying as the two made their way across the lawn and down toward the lake. It was lunchtime, and Ginny promised she would give Harry an hour of her undivided attention.

"No. I've got a better idea." Harry said, a small smile playing across his lips.

"Well, this idea of your's had better include a sandwich, because I don't see how I'm going to be able to concentrate on Potions on an empty stomach." she said simply.

Just than, they reached the edge of the lake, where a good sized picnic basket rested upon a large blanket.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "Is this for us?"  
"Mmmhmm." Harry smiled.

"I haven't had a picnic in ages! You did all this yourself?" she beamed at him.

"Well, not exactly…." he began, when a large _CRACK_! interrupted him.

"There you are, Dobby. You know Dobby, right, Ginny?" Harry said cheerily.

"I know of him, but I don't think I've ever been properly introduced." she said, smiling down at the elf. He beamed back up at her, his green eyes wide as ever.

"Well, Dobby, this is my girlfriend, Ginny, and Ginny, this is Dobby, my favorite house elf." Harry said, introducing the two.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Dobby." Ginny smiled, holding out her hand to shake his.

Dobby began to sob lightly as he shook her hand.

Ginny looked a little perplexed.

"Harry Potter's favorite house elf! What an honor. What an honor indeed." Dobby cried, and threw his arms around Harry's legs in what Harry supposed was a hug. "Sorry, Dobby has been a free elf for almost four years now, thanks to Harry Potter, but he is still getting used to the fact that he is knowing such wonderful wizards and witches." he told Ginny.

"It is an honor, Miss Weezy, to meet you. I can tell you are just as kind hearted as your brother and Harry Potter himself. He could not have chosen a better missus." With that, he bowed down deeply to her. He moved over to the basket, and removed various dishes and silverware, and set the blanket for two.

"Everything you are needing can be found in the basket, and if you are needing anything else, just summon me. Dobby is delighted to serve Harry Potter and his missus." he bowed to each of them.

"Thanks, Dobby. Have a good one. Oh, and keep me posted on Malfoy!" Harry said.

"Yeah, thank you!" Ginny said, and Dobby nodded, than Disapparated with another loud _CRACK!_

Ginny laughed. "Ron wasn't exaggerating when he said he was a weird one."

"Yeah, he's completely mental, but you couldn't find someone with a bigger heart." Harry said, handing her a sandwich.

"He made all this for us?" Ginny asked, indicating the blanket and lunch basket.

"Oh, he gets a kick out of it. You saw him, he loves me." Harry reassured her.

"And what did you mean by 'keep me posted on Malfoy?" Ginny asked, looking at him curiously.

"Errrr nothing that concerns you." Harry muttered.

"This sandwich tastes great, yeah?" Harry said, a little too enthusiastically, trying to change the subject. It's not that he didn't trust Ginny, he just didn't feel like sharing his obsession with Malfoy with her. After all, not even Ron and Hermione fully understood it, so why would she?

Her eyebrows raised slightly, but, to Harry's relief, she didn't press the issue. This was yet another thing that was so great about Ginny. Stubborn as she was sometimes, she knew when to draw the line and just allow Harry his space.

"So, guess what I found on the ground of the girl's dormitory." Ginny said conversationally, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"Hmmmmm" Harry grunted, his mouth full having just taken a great bite out of his toasted turkey and roast beef sandwich.

She began to rummage through her pockets.

"This." she finally said, pulling a crumpled piece of parchment out of her robes and handing it to Harry.

He took it from her, and began to read with mild interest.

__

Dearest Romildy,

Last night was just..illuminating. You don't know how much it means to me that you gave up a good night's sleep and even risked getting caught just to spend a few moments with me. I didn't want to brush my teeth this morning, because that would mean washing away the taste of your luscious lips on mine. You'll be pleased to know I did, however, because I decided it would make things a bit more unpleasant than necessary the next time your sweet lips found mine. I am terribly sorry we can't yet openly be together, and that I have to hide my love for you. It gets harder every day, when I have to pass by you in the halls and not stop to gaze at you and your excruciating beauty, or when I have to kiss that pasty-faced red head goodbye, knowing the lips of my true love lie just inside the classroom. Everything about Ginny just fails in comparison to you, and sometimes it really is unbearable. I've always thought red-haired girls were really unattractive, not to mention, her chest has hardly grown since the first time I met her. If it hadn't been for the fact that I'd grown up with her, I would hardly believe any time had passed at all since the day I met her. It doesn't matter how pretty everyone says her face is, she's got nothing like the voluptuous curves you've got, and you have a pretty face as well, to go with it. I still feel like the luckiest guy in the world. Words can't describe how pleased I am that you understand the situation at hand. Even though you've forgiven me, I still find myself wanting to apologize for trying to make you jealous by kissing Ginny. But it served it's purpose, it made you confess your love to me, with the one little drawback that I was forced into asking her out. I really don't deserve a girl as loving and understanding as you, who is so supportive of everything I do. Not many girls would understand that it is Ron, and only Ron, that is keeping me with Ginny. You understand that if I were to ever intentionally hurt Ginny, it would mean the end of me and Ron as well as the end of me and Ginny, and though finally being with you truly could make me the happiest guy in the world, that is a friendship I just can't bare to lose right now. As for her finding out, you have not to worry one bit. She's so caught up in her studying, and she's just delirious that her little girl crush on me has finally been fulfilled, that she doesn't notice trivial things like my gaze lingering on you a bit too long, or me constantly discouraging her from spending time with me, when she should be studying. She's completely convinced that I'm doing it grudgingly and because I have her best interests at heart. It's quite sad, really, how naiive she is. Some girls just never do grow properly out of the childish, little girl mindset. Perhaps it's the fact that she's hardly grown up physically; it could have an effect on the way she feels mentally. Either way, it hardly matters. Well, I must bid my farewells now. You have a fantastic day. I know mine will be rough, but knowing I'll be returned to your sweet embrace tonight will help me get through it.

Your's truly (not Ginny's), and with lots of love,

Harry

Harry merely stared at the note for a few long moments.

He than crumpled it back up, and looked slowly up at Ginny, his expression unreadable. He took a good-sized bite out of his sandwich, chewed it for a moment, and finally swallowed.

"Well, there you have it. My secret's out." he said, his hands raised up in mock surrender.

Ginny bowed her head. "Yeah, so, I guess I'll just leave, let you get back to having _illuminating_ moments with sweet, what was it, voluptuous, I think ?_Romildy_, who's so _grown up _and _mature_, because I'm much too _little_ for you….Honestly, a girl as loving and understanding as her, indeed." Ginny scoffed.

"Yeah, planting you a false love note to try and break us up, that's not childish at all. She's _really_ mature, that." Harry said sarcastically.

"She couldn't even manage to insult me properly. She should have had you tell her how stubborn and hard-headed you thought I was, and how I didn't pay you nearly as much affection as you needed and how any other girl, I.e. her, would be showering you with as much of it as you could ever dream of." Ginny said simply.

Harry looked at her. "Err..why's that." he asked. He clearly didn't get it.

"Well, insults are much more effective when they're at least somewhat realistic." she explained.

"Like I honestly care how "voluptuous" her curves are in comparison to mine. I could think of a million things I would want you like me for before my "voluptuous curves." But on the other hand, the fact that our time together is restricted because of everything that's been going on, could actually end up being a problem for us." She paused.

"The idea of you finding me annoyingly hard-headed and busy with too many other things would hit me a lot harder than a slam on my physical appearance." she looked at him expectantly, as if to try to see if this was indeed what he'd been thinking lately.

Harry thought this made pretty good sense, but when he saw the expression on her face, quickly said, "But you know that's not true, right? I don't find you annoying at all."

She raised her eyebrows, clearly doubting this.

"Well, You can be stubborn, yeah," he said hastily, "But that just shows that you know who you are, and you stand by it. As for 'not getting as much affection as I need', that's complete rubbish. I like that you don't throw yourself at me like every other girl, and that you've got other priorities." he finished.

Ginny smiled. "Always craving the adventure." she teased.

"No! It's not like that, it's just….I-girls-well yeah, I guess it is like that, in this situation." he agreed, disgruntled.

"But that's not the point. About what she said about your body. She has no right-" Harry started, but Ginny cut her off.

"Well, she was right, more or less. I am pretty much the proverbial stick figure." she said nonchalantly.

"You're not, though." Harry argued, "I like small girls. Romilda Vane's not like, a hippo or anything, but she's definitely no model. She's got that short and stubby look, not like you-"

"But she's taller than me." Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah, but she doesn't look it." Harry said impatiently. "Everything about you is…long and slender, in proportion to the rest of your body, while everything about her is short and stubby in proportion. You're the perfect size." he said firmly.

"Am I now." Ginny said surely, shooting a significant look at him.

"Well, yeah, I'd say so." Harry decided.

"So, you're saying my body's completely flawless, and if you could set the image of the perfect body for all women, it'd be mine." Ginny said again, doubtedly.

"I mean, no one's perfect." Harry reasoned, and after a short pause, continued.

"So maybe you're…. not exactly gifted in the chest department.. But you've got incredibly nice legs and your hips are curvy to make up for it. And why are you so determined forme to point out your flaws?" Harry asked her indignantly.

"I'm not," she told him, "I just can't stand being put on a pedastal. That's one of the reasons things didn't work out with Dean, he refused to see that I was anything but perfect." she took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I guess that would be annoying, but I kind of see where he's coming from." The small part of Harry that still held the grudge against him because of Ginny didn't like openly agreeing with Dean but the rest of him was mature enough to brush it aside. "When you care about someone, their flaws shouldn't really matter, should they? Aren't there more important-" Harry pointed out, but Ginny cut him off.

"Of course they should matter! The mark of a good relationship isn't being blind to each other's flaws, that is completely ridiculous and unrealistic. You should always-"

"But no one would ever be happy than, because no one is perfect." Harry interrupted. "Do you think Ron and I would ever have stayed friends for this long if I didn't accept the fact that he has jealousy issues? or---Hermione and I, if I didn't accept that she can be a bit of a nag? or if---- either of them didn't accept my err….angry outbursts? Of course we wouldn't! That's why you see past-" he argued.

"But that's it exactly, Harry! You've just said it!" Ginny exclaimed. "You're not blind to either Ron or Hermione's flaws, nor them to your's. No one should be blind to anyone's flaws, but should know them exactly. Than, if you're able to accept them and care for them, warts and all, that's the mark of a true bond." she said simply.

Harry merely screwed up his face slightly, thinking this over, and stared at her.

She stared right back, as if daring him to doubt her again.

"You really are something else, you know that?" he said finally, still looking perplexed, but a hint of admiration gleaming through his eyes.

"I'd like to think so." she said casually, but Harry could tell she was forcing back a smile. The next few minutes were spent in silence, while they quietly finished off the sandwiches. Harry took one last swallow, than broke the silence.

"I'd say it's time for desert, yeah?" he asked, gesturing back to the picnic basket.

"Desert? I'm rather full. I expect lunch will be over soon, now I think about it." Ginny sighed.

"I think you'll have room for this." Harry reassured her.

With that, a large, silver bowl full of juicy, red strawberries appeared alongside a bowl of hot, melted chocolate (the remnants of the sandwiches disappeared).

Ginny eyed them with interest. "Chocolate covered strawberries? I haven't had those in ages." she said.

Harry smiled at her.

"Well, why don't you do us the honors, than?" he asked softly.

He slowly reached out and picked up a strawberry. He dipped it, than slowly brought it to Ginny's mouth.

She parted her lips and gently bit down. She chewed carefully, looking at Harry, a trace of lust beginning to form in her eyes.

"I got some on my finger." Harry said vaguely, holding his hand out to examine it.

Without a word, she took his hand in her's. He watched her, misty-eyed, as she brought his finger to her lips and closed them softly around it. Harry could feel the hairs on the back of his neck raise as she gently sucked, her gaze not leaving his. She began to swirl her hot, moist tongue around and around when he slowly (and reluctantly) pulled away from her.

He gazed at her longingly, resisting the temptation touch her, to kiss her, to…..

She dipped another strawberry, and made to feed him.

Just as her hand reached his mouth, he turned his head ever so slightly to the left. The strawberry brushed against his cheek, leaving a mess of chocolate. It made it's way back to his lips, where he gladly claimed it as his. Once he swallowed, he made to wipe his cheek off, but Ginny stopped him. Her body was suddenly just inches from him; how had she gotten so close so fast? She brought his hand down to rest on her knee, and slowly leaned in.

Her lips found his cheek, and she gently kissed the chocolate away. Harry had the sensation that time had stopped, and that they were moving at a pace even slower than the slow-motion feature on his omnioculars.

Her lips sidled softly along his cheek and met his. They felt softer than roses petals, Harry thought, and she kissed him with such delicacy, he might have been as fragile as a shard of glass.

No sooner had it begun than she pulled away, looking wistfully into his eyes.

A snapshot of the scene might have appeared to be full of sweet innocence, but neither Harry nor Ginny had ever felt such pent up desire, such tension, in the air before.

Without leaving her gaze, Harry dipped another strawberry and brought it to his own lips this time. He took his free hand and pulled the neck of his robes out slightly, and made to scratch a sudden itch he found he had with his other.

He looked down with mild interest as the chocolate-dripping strawberry slipped from his fingers and fell out of site.

Slower than ever, Ginny reached forth and began to unfasten the buttons of his robes.

Once unbuttoned, she helped him slip out of them. They sidled down his abdomen and fell to rest over his crossed legs.

She slid her fingers down the length of him, and brought them to rest at the hem of his sweater vest.

Slowly still, he reached his arms upward. He allowed her to pull it up. Over his head. Into a heap next to him.

She reached her fingers out to fiddle with his tie. She leaned in, and pressed her lips against his collar bone, kissing away the first trace of the lost strawberry. She gently undid his tie, where it joined his sweater vest. Her fingers played with his top button.

First button down. She brushed her lips down a notch, swirling her tongue around gently. Second button down. Her lips moved a little further. Third button down. Her tongue whisked away more chocolate. One by one, he allowed her to undo each button, her lips making their way further and further down his stomach with each one, flicking away traces of chocolate they found on the way. When finally the last button had been undone, Harry slipped out of his shirt, where it joined his tie and sweater. The strawberry, at this point forgotten, rolled idly down Harry's side and into the grass.

They both ignored this as Ginny gently ran her tongue along the skin just beneath the top of his trousers. They shifted slightly so that Harry could lay back on the grass. She kissed back and forth along his trousers line, letting her tongue wander a bit further from time to time. She slowly began making her way back up him, her lips sucking and massaging his hot skin, her tongue sliding along his lightly toned muscles. When she reached his chest, she sauntered over to his right nipple. She engulfed it in her mouth, and began to roughly suck. Harry tangled his hand in her hair and shut his eyes. She bit down on him softly, but firmly, and began flicking her tongue around and around his rock hard nipple in all sorts of directions. Meanwhile, her hand had made it's way up to his other one, and was rubbing it softly. After each had been sufficiently nibbled, sucked, and teased, she broke away. Ginny shifted, so that she was straddling Harry, and he soon felt her lips come crashing down against his. Harry kissed her back with a new urgency, the gentle delicacy from before replaced by a fiery passion.

He placed a hand on the small of her back, and pressed her into him, deepening the kiss. His other one was struggling with her robes; he inwardly cursed Dumbledore for setting a school uniform so full of layers, and not allowing room for any sort of easy access. He figured it was probably for good reason, but felt frustrated by it all the same. Just when his hand found a way in, and his fingers were snaking up and underneath her shirt, she abruptly broke the kiss.

"Mmmm?" Harry grunted.

"I think that was the bell..I'd better make my way back to class" she said distractedly.

"Do you have to? I'm rather enjoying myself." Harry said lazily, closing his eyes.

"We're doing a group project in Potions today…I've got to go." she told him grudgingly.

"Mmmm, nah, they won't miss you." Harry told her casually. He opened his eyes and smiled.

Ginny smirked at him. "What makes you say that."

"Well, they won't miss you nearly as much as me, anyway." he said softly.

Ginny squirmed slightly as his fingers gently played with the skin near the small of her back. He took her face in his other hand and pulled her toward him to kiss her sweetly.

She humored him for a minute, kissing him back, lightly, than forced herself off him and stood up.

"Come on, let's get back to the castle, before Ron pops a blood vessel thinking we're making hot, passionate love or something." she coaxed.

Harry made no effort to get up. He merely lay there, like the lazy, lovesick schoolboy he was.

"Hot, passionate love…I like the sound of that." Harry repeated, grinning goofily up at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the small smile playing across her lips. He looked ridiculously cute, laying there, shirtless, and grinning up at her like a puppy dog. "Honestly. Get up." she said, hands on her hips.

"Help me." Harry said slyly, or what he must have thought was, anyway. He held his hand out toward her.

"Surely, you don't think I'm that stupid." Ginny smirked again. "Have it your way. I'll see you up at the castle." she turned on her heel and began to walk away.

She'd barely gone three feet when she felt a pair of arms snake around her.

"That wasn't very nice, you know. To leave without saying goodbye." he breathed into her ear.

"Poor Harry. I do feel _so_ sorry for you. Never mind the fact that there've been two muggle attacks, not to mention an entire neighborhood's been destroyed this week, I didn't say goodbye to Harry." Ginny said with mock pity.

Harry frowned. "Come on, why do you have to bring that up? Isn't it you who said that while we're at school, we're going to be just that? Students?" Harry asked, a pang of guilt washing over him.

"Exactly why I'm headed up to the castle right now, to study." she agreed.

"And I'd put a shirt on, if I were you." Ginny added.

"Don't you like the way I look with it off though?" Harry frowned again. He shifted his position so he was now walking beside her, and put his arm around her waist.

She turned her head so he couldn't see her roll her eyes, than smiled at him.

"You're cute as a button, with or without your shirt on, but for now, I think you should put it on. It could attract some unwanted attention, not to mention Snape's already docked points off you for not being in uniform. Imagine what he'd do if you strutted through the doors, half naked. He'd have a field day." she reasoned with him.

Harry grinned at her. Her smile alone was enough to win him over any day.

"If you say so. _Accio clothes_." he gave in. Once they zoomed into his arms, he hastened to scramble into them.

"That better?" He held his arms out to Ginny. They were almost to the front steps.

She laughed as she looked him up and down.

"You're hopeless." she said, shaking her head. His tie was crooked and his shirt sticking out.

Harry merely shrugged.

Two familiar faces burst from the Entrance Hall and came bounding down the stairs.

"There you two are. It's about time." Hermione said.

"You're going to be late." she added to Ginny.

Ron was looking suspiciously at the couple. Ginny noticed he was eyeing Harry's disgruntled clothing, but he didn't say anything.

"You're friends told me specifically to tell you that if you skive off Potions, they'll personally see to it that Harry is transfigured into a toad so he can't possibly distract you." Hermione told Ginny.

Harry and Ron laughed aloud at this.

"Did they now. Thanks, Hermione." Ginny smiled amusedly at her friend.

"Well, I'll see you later, than, Harry." she hugged him tightly, than gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"Bye Ron, Hermione." she waved, than headed up the stairs and into the castle.

A//N: Kind of a lame ending..but oh well. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter yet, I definitely like the idea of it but I'm not sure it came out the way I wanted it to :/. Anyway, read and review, let me know what you think, and any ideas you have for the next one !


	6. Chapter 6

A//N: this one's kind of long, and I didn't do any reviewer shout outs, because I got really lazy….sorry! Do know that all of you guys are incredible though.

"I've just realized I left something behind." Harry said suddenly, stopping dead in his tracks.

They had just reached the front steps to the castle, and were on their way to Potions. Ron and Hermione eyed him curiously.

"Go on without me, I'll catch up." he said hurriedly and sped off back towards the greenhouses before they had a chance to respond.

Once he'd gone about twenty feet, he looked over his shoulder to make sure they'd gone into the castle. He hadn't, in fact, left anything behind, he'd just needed an excuse to lag behind without them.

What he was really doing was meeting Ginny by the steps, so he could see her for a few minutes, and walk her down to her Care of Magical Creatures class.

A few minutes later, he saw her red-headed figure emerge from the doors and come bobbing down the steps toward him. He grinned at her.

"You came!" she said happily, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "Mmhmm" he said, nuzzling his head between her neck and shoulder and pressing his lips to her neck softly. He made his way back to her face to kiss her. Harry broke away from her, and held out his arms towards Hagrid's hut. "Shall we?" he said. Ginny sighed. "I suppose so." she replied, taking his hand.

She began to lead him across the lawn and away from the castle, but he pulled her back and around the side of it. "Harry, where are we going?" she demanded to know. "Just a little spot I discovered." was all he said. He lead her to a small nook in the castle wall, filled with a bunch of tall rose bushes. He pulled her through a gap between the bushes, and into a small secluded area.

Ginny laughed as she looked around.

"Harry. I have class right now. You have class right now." she said, putting emphasis on the 'you'.

Harry frowned. "I know. I just wanted to spend a few moments with you,alone. Hagrid won't mind, and I'm sure Slughorn won't." he told her.

Ginny sighed. "I suppose so."

Harry smiled, than walked over to the rosebush and pulled a huge pink rose off of it.

He walked back over to her, looking at her with a look of the deepest adoration.

He brushed the hair off her face, looked into her eyes, and said, "Here's a beautiful flower, for a beautiful girl."

Ginny blushed, than smiled at him. "Thanks, Harry." She leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

When they broke apart, he brushed her hair behind her ear again,and stuck the rose behind her ear, holding her hair back like a beautiful, flowery barret.

Harry wished he had a camera, something he had never really wished before, so he could take a picture of how cute she looked at this moment.

Before he knew it, he was being pressed up against the wall and she was kissing his lips thoroughly.

He smiled into her as he began to kiss her back, sliding his arms around her waist.

After several moments, Harry finally [[and reluctantly broke apart from her.

"We'd better get you to class." he murmured in her ear, running his fingers lightly up and down her back.

Ginny sighed again. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

She stood back to release him from his pinned back position against the wall, than took his hand as they made their way back through the rosebushes.

"So, you about ready for your O.W.L.'s? They're next week, right?" Harry asked as they made their way across the lawn.

Ginny grimaced. "I think so…I'll be spending my afternoon break in the library, anyway, and most of tomorrow to get any last minute studying done." she said, frowning.

"You do good, alright? I know they're a pain but they are really important.."he said seriously, turning to look into her eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "You sound like mum. I'm certainly not going to go into them with a goal of doing poorly." she said surely. "Plus, I always do well on exams. I don't see why this should be any different." she said confidently.

"I'm sure you'll do great." Harry agreed. "And if you get stuck on anything, just flash them that thousand-galleon smile of your's. That ought to do the trick." he grinned down at her.

She rolled her eyes again. "Let's hope the O.W.L. examiners aren't nearly that biased." she said laughing.

"Biased? I don't think I'm biased." he frowned.

Ginny shook her head. "Okay, Harry, whatever you say." she said restlessly.

And before he could protest, she grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely.

He kissed her back eagerly, and when they broke apart, he was grinning wider than ever.

"Aggressive. I like that." he said, his eyes gleaming.

Ginny smiled. "Well, I had to say goodbye properly, because we won't be able to once we waltz in 10 minutes late to Hagrid's class." she explained.

"Mm good thinking." he replied.

"There yeh are, Ginny." Hagrid called over to them. They were about 30 feet from the class at this point.

"And I see yeh've brought Harry. Bloody lovebirds, yeh." Hagrid grunted, apparently trying to sound stern, but Harry and Ginny knew better. He couldn't hide his grin from them, beard or no beard.

"Sorry I'm late, Hagrid!" Ginny called sympathetically.

"I err….got..held up." she smiled guiltily.

"Held up indeed." Hagrid said surely. He turned to Harry, who felt his face begin to heat up as he realized all the fifth-year eyes that were on him.

"Now, Harry, you know you two're cute and everything, and I'm happy for yer, don't get me wrong, but I can't have yeh distractin' my students, prancin' in here 10 minutes late every day. It's rather disruptive." he told him firmly.  
Harry smiled ruefully. "It's not every day though..this is just one time. And I wanted to see you, anyway." he told him.

"Yeah, yeah, it's good ter see you too. Tell yeh what. Why don't you two come down and have tea with me during lunch?" he suggested.

Harry looked at Ginny, who nodded.

"Sounds good to me." he said

"Now run along, I've got a class ter teach. And don't you have a class to be in, at that?" Hagrid eyed him.

"Right." Harry said. "Bye Ginny. Hagrid."

He kissed Ginny quickly, than sped off back to the castle.

"Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn said heartily the second Harry entered the dungeon.

He'd wanted to make his entrance discreet, but that idea was immediately squashed.

"Where've ya been!" Slughorn asked, not seeming angry in the slightest.

Harry felt himself going slightly red. "Er…" he began, but Slughorn cut him off.

"No matter, no matter! I'm sure you've got a lot on your plate right about now. Take a seat, your friend'sll help you get caught up."

He looked guiltily over at Ron and Hermione.

Ron looked baffled, his mouth wide open, while Hermione shot him a dirty look.

Harry merely shrugged, than made his way over to them.

An hour and a half later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were gathering up their things as the bell rang.

"Hey, Ginny and I were going to go have tea with Hagrid for lunch. You guys want to come?" Harry was asking Ron and Hermione.

Hermione looked torn. On one hand, she hadn't really been down to visit Hagrid in a while. On the other hand, she was furious that not only had Slughorn failed to punish Harry for being late, but yet another lesson had gone by and all Slughorn could do was laugh heartily at Harry's poor Potions results. Surely he wasn't that thickheaded?

"I'll pass." she said finally, in a rather cold tone.

Harry turned to Ron, who looked back and forth between him and Hermione.

He opened his mouth to speak, than saw the look Hermione had shot him, and closed it again.

"Yeah, I'll go with Hermione." he decided.

"See you later,mate." he told Harry.

"Yeah, see you." Harry replied, and the three of them made their way up to the Entrance Hall.

An hour later, Harry and Ginny clambered through the portrait hole and cheerily made their way over to Ron and Hermione, and, Harry noted with a hint of surprise, Lavender Brown.

Harry also noted, with another hint of surprise, that a small crowd was accumulating around his two friends.

The second they'd gotten there, they wished they hadn't, because the scene they'd walked in on was awkward to say the least.

Hermione was steaming with fury, and seemed to be desperately fighting back tears, while Ron was redder than ever, and seemed to be torn between a mixture of guilt and anger. Lavender was sporting an odd mixed expression of hurt and smug satisfaction.

"Err…what's going on?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Hermione looked up at him as if she'd just noticed he was there.

"I don't know, ask _Won Won_! Maybe he sees you fit enough of a friend to confide in, or at least be honest with!" she shrieked, glaring over at Ron.

"Or _maybe," _Ron spoke up, "People are just pressuring me to tell them things I'm not ready to share with them!" he said through gritted teeth, staring heatedly into the space in front of him.

Hermione let out a sharp, humorless laugh. "Oh, I'm so sure Ron. You know as well as I do that if you had things your way, I would never have found out." she accused.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Lavender cut him off.

"You're just jealous, Hermione, because Ron and I shared feelings and emotions together that you can only dream of! It's not his or my fault that you're hopelessly in love with him, and all you'll ever be to him is a friend!" she said cruelly.

Hermione gaped at her and let out a gasp.

Lavender seemed to feed off this, because she added, "And obviously you're not even as good of friends as you'd thought, because he couldn't even be honest with you about our relationship! Which I find rather hurtful." she pouted her lips at the last sentence, looking sadly at Ron.

Everyone looked shocked at this newest outburst, but Ron looked completely mortified, while Hermione's eyes were wide with sudden devastating realization.

She looked over at Lavender, and opened her mouth to speak, but immediately shut it. She than looked over at Ron, as if hoping for him to deny everything Lavender had just said.

He merely sat there, staring fixedly at Lavender with utter shock and horror.

Hermione shook her head furiously as the tears finally overcame her and began to flood down her face.

She didn't see Ron open his mouth to speak, because she stood up and ran desperately out of the room, not even stopping to apologize to the small first year girl she trampled on her way out.

There was a long silence as they all stared after her.

"Why don't you go after Hermione." Harry finally murmered to Ginny, as Ron opened his mouth to speak again.

Ginny nodded, squeezed Harry's hand, than silently left them.

"Why. The. _Bloody hell. _Did you say that!" Ron demanded furiously of Lavender.

A flicker of fear spread across her face, but she immediately overcame it.

"Well, it's the truth, isn't it? I was doing her a favor, really. Being honest will hurt much less in the long run." she said, trying, and failing, to look sympathetic.

"Doing her a favor!" Ron exclaimed, looking bewildered. "You've made things ten times worse! And no, actually it bloody well wasn't the truth!" he said angrily, glaring at her.

"Actually," his voice was growing steadily stronger, "It was the complete opposite of the truth!" he told her bluntly.

"It's you I never cared about, our "relationship" as you call it was nothing more than… than an easy way to satisfy my physical needs, and a way to make Herimone jealous! Which, thinking back, was completely stupid and immature of me!" Ron finished, looking surprised at his own strength and wisdom.

Lavender gasped, than uttered, "How dare-" but Ron cut her off.

"And now, I'd appreciate it if you'd please get out of my sight. You've caused enough trouble. Don't talk to me until you've grown some compassion, and learned to keep your legs closed!" he added as an afterthought.

A few of the onlookers jeered, and Seamus, among them, called out, "Yeah, Lavender! No one loves a whore for more than one night!"

It was now Lavender's turn to run out of the Common Room, bursting into tears, and frantically dodging obnoxious members of the interested crowd who tried to block her.

Harry made to go after her, hesitated, than changed his mind and turned back to Ron.

"You weren't seriously going to go after her, were you?" Ron asked Harry, raising his eyebrows in disgust.

Harry shrugged, than said, "Well errr don't you think that last line was a little, you know, unnecessary? She must be mortified."

"Who cares!" he exclaimed, his eyebrows on the verge of blending in with his hair. "She deserved it! Did you hear what she said to Hermione?"

"Well, yeah, but….all the same.." Harry said lamely.

Ron shook his head. "You care _way_ too much. Anyway. Can you believe her!" he looked at Harry with disbelief.

Harry shrugged again. "What happened, anyway?" he asked.

"Well, you saw most of it. I guess Lavender was telling Hermione, well, you know." Ron looked significantly at Harry, who nodded. "Yeah, so Hermione came over and started interrogating me about it, and she took me off guard, and I really wasn't ready to talk to her about that yet, so I was being sort of a git, kind of ignoring her, than Lavender started whining about how I was ashamed by her and all this other rubbish, than that's about when you and Ginny walked in." he concluded.

Harry paused, than said, "To be honest, I'm amazed it's taken this long for it to get around to Hermione."

"Yeah, that is strange." Ron agreed. "We've been broken up a good two months, and even than, it wasn't exactly news….Lavender never did know how to keep her fat mouth shut, in more ways than one." he added bitterly.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I always figured she'd known, she just chose to pretend like it didn't happen or something. Because she has, you know, tried to talk to me about it, but she always put it in a way that made it sound completely ridiculous and like she knew it was rubbish, so I could more or less agree with her, without technically lying." he told Ron.

"Yeah, that's what she did with me." he recalled. He put on a high-pitched, girl voice. "Ron, I've just heard Lavender telling me the most ridiculous thing, she says you two..but you've only been dating a few days! Of course that's utter rubbish." he switched back into his own voice. "I mean, I couldn't tell her otherwise when she'd phrased it like that!" he said, looking disgusted with himself.

Harry nodded sympathetically. "I hear ya, mate."

"So what do I do now!" Ron demanded suddenly.

Harry looked at him. "Honestly? You need to talk to Hermione."

Ron gaped at him, wide-eyed. "Talk to her? Are you mad?" he said incredulously.

"Do you want to save your friendship with her or not?" Harry snapped.

"Alright, alright." he said hurriedly. "Just give me a minute. Give her a minute. To, you know, calm down."

Meanwhile, just outside the Common Room, Hermione and Ginny were having a chat of their own.

Ginny caught up to her friend right outside the portrait hole.

She put a gentle hand out to stop her from retreating any further.

"Go away." Herimone cried between her sobs.

Ginny had been expecting this, of course, but refused to loosen her grip. In Hermione's right state, Ginny was stronger and so won the battle.

"Hermione." she said hesitantly. "Do you want to talk about anything? Let's go into that empty classroom down the hall a bit, alright?"

Hermione nodded, her face still buried in her hands.

Ginny put a soothing arm around her, than led her to the classroom.

She shut and locked the door behind them, performed _Muffliato_, than sat them down against the wall.

She let Hermione cry into her shoulder for a few minutes, than took a deep breath, and uttered, "So."

When Hermione's tears finally stopped falling, she sat up, trying to collect herself.

"How could I have been so stupid." she wondered out loud, staring into space.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Ron! What do you think I mean? Of course he never cared about me…I can't believe how foolish I've been." she choked, tears already beginning to well up again.

"Hermione, don't be ridiculous! Of course he cares about you! Did you see the look on his face after Lavender said all that?" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione snorted. "I don't care what his face looked like! He didn't even try to deny it! What else would that mean?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It means," she said heavily, "that Ron is a stupid, mindless prat, who's afraid of confrontation, and admitting his true feelings! In all honesty, Hermione, I don't know what you see in him. You could do miles better."

Hermione shook her head and began to cry softly.

"Please don't say that." she whispered. "There's nothing better than Ron."

She than buried her face in her hands again, and started shaking.

Ginny began to rub her back, than said, "You're right. I shouldn't have said that."

She bit her lip, looking regretful.

"Because when it comes down to it, it doesn't matter who he is or how he treats you, it's just merely whether or not you're attracted to him. I would feel horrible if someone told me I could do better than Harry." she said faintly.

Hermione sniffed, than wiped her eyes with her fingers.

"Exactly." she said softly, nodding.

"So, are you ready to tell me what happened? From what I gather, you confronted Ron on whether or not him and Lavender had sex, and he either lied,or wouldn't tell you, than Lavender came in somewhere…" Ginny said.

Hermione shook her head. "He did neither. He straight up ignored me!" she cried out.

Ginny looked at her friend with sympathy. "Right git, he is." she said bitterly.

"Honestly, though." she hesitated. "How has it taken this long for the story to circulate back to you? I heard about it within a couple days, maybe a week, after it happened."

"Oh, I heard those rumors." Hermione said quickly. "I always thought they were just that, though. Rumors. Either Lavender bragging for attention, or just juicy gossip because people were bored. Again, quite foolish of me." she said angrily, looking ashamed of herself.

"Yeah, and than Lavender started talking to me, asking me about my best shag or some other rubbish, and I told her that that was personal, so I asked her who her's was out of bored curiosity. She said Ron, so I told her off for continuing to spread ridiculous rumors like that, when she started getting all condescending with me, acting like I was so inferior, and how could Ron not have thought to tell me, and that's when I confronted Ron, who ignored me, and that's about when you and Harry walked in. Hermione recollected.

"I see." Ginny said. "I still say though…you were incredibly naiive to this whole situation. I mean, they dated for a good few months, not to mention, Lavender is basically Hogwart's resident slut. It was bound to happen, wasn't it?" Ginny asked, carefully choosing her words.

Hermione sighed. "You're right, of course. All the signs were there. I just-" she broke off, as if searching for the right word. "Just…I guess I thought…I thought he was better than that. I thought he had more..control…or self-respect…I thought sex was supposed to mean more than that!" she finished, exasperated.

Ginny bit her lip. "You're completely right. It should." she agreed.

She paused. "But you know, you shouldn't blame Ron."

Hermione looked at her as if she'd just confessed that she'd kissed Malfoy. Ginny glanced away to avoid her gaze, than continued.

"As much of an immature prat as he is, it's not really his fault. I mean, he is a guy, and you two were pretty much fighting throughout their whole ordeal, so I'm sure a lot of it was out of spite. And, quite honestly, it's a lot harder to resist than you might think." she said quietly, staring fixedly at her knees.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed as she looked curiously over at Ginny.

"You and Harry haven't…..had sex, have you?" she asked surely.

Ginny shook her head. "Oh, no." she assured her. "Me and Harry haven't…no." she said slowly.

Hermione looked shocked. "If not Harry, than who?" she asked, utterly perplexed.

"Honestly, Hermione. Harry and I hardly have time to hold each other's hands, let alone..bump uglies. And he's not the only boyfriend I've had…"

"You didn't shag Dean Thomas!" Hermione said bewilderedly, cutting Ginny off.

Ginny's cherry red face was answer enough.

"When was this?" she demanded to know.

"Well, we started dating at the very end of last year..in June." Ginny began to explain. "We didn't get to see much of each other over the summer, obviously, as I was staying at Headquarters. But we stayed together,and dated all the beginning of this year, till only a few weeks ago….and January 22nd.." she trailed off.

"How come that story hasn't been passed around to everyone and their house elf, than?" Hermione mused.

"Well, I was Dean's first, too. He's just a really good guy, I guess. I didn't tell anyone, and I'm pretty sure he didn't tell anyone, either." she replied.

"Why didn't you at least tell me? You know you can tell me these things, without having to worry about the whole school finding out…"

"It has nothing to do with trusting you, or anything like that." she said quickly.

"You were always the first on my mind whenever I felt the need to talk to someone. It's just exactly what you said about Ron. About sex having more meaning than that."

"But you and Dean dated for several months! You two actually cared about each other! That's completely different, Ginny, don't let yourself get worked up-" Hermione reassured her but Ginny interrupted loudly.

"No, Hermione, it really isn't. Dean was madly in love with me, sure, so maybe it's justified for him, but I never cared for him half as much as he did me. Not trying to sound vain, but it's just the way it was."

"No, no, don't worry about that." Hermione said. "But…why did you, than? If you didn't really care about him?"

Ginny shrugged. "I mean, I did care about him. And I do love him, as a person and a friend. I'm just not _in love_ with him. And in the heat of the moment, it was easy to convince myself that I was in love with him, to justify what I was doing. And by that time, I'd officially given up on Harry. It felt like he was the next best thing, so I figured, why not?" she paused, waiting for Hermione to speak. When she said nothing, Ginny continued.

"Like I said, you're mind doesn't really work properly when you're in a situation. You're body kind of tells you everything's okay, and it's what's best, but in the morning, you realize how reckless and stupid you were being. I'm not saying that excuses what I did, but it's just how it is." she concluded, still unable to meet Hermione's eyes.

"But that's silly of you, Ginny. You shouldn't punish yourself for something like that! I mean, everyone makes mistakes…." Hermione told her friend.

"Who says I punish myself?" Ginny asked, finally gaining her strength back.

She looked Hermione right in the eye, and said, "I don't dwell on my past. Sure, if I could go back and change it, I would have saved my virginity for Harry, if possible, or even better, marriage. I can't though, so that's said and done. But if I shouldn't punish myself, as you put it, than why in the world should you be punishing Ron for doing basically the same thing I've done?" she asked Hermione logically.

Hermione's jaw dropped, and she opened her mouth to protest, but immediately shut it.

"That's different, though." she said calmly. "Ron completely lied to me about it, than didn't even have the decency to admit it when confronted! And do you see him coming after me to work things out? Of course not!" her voice was growing steadly angrier, and the last sentence came out as more of a shout.

Ginny paused, than said, "You're right, that was wrong of him, but that's just Ron for you. When it comes to his mental problems anyway, he'd rather run away from them than face them head on. And he should be punished for lying to you, I just don't want you to feel too hurt about him and Lavender's past. Because what he's done in the past, is just that. The past."

Hermione took a minute to let this sink in, than slowly nodded. "Yeah..yeah that makes sense..it's just-" she broke off as a knock sounded from the door.

A familiar voice called hesitantly, "Errr…Hermione? Ginny? You guys in there?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked frantically at Ginny.

"That couldn't possibly be Ron." she said, though she was eating her own words.

Ginny looked at her surely. "What other git do you know that sounds like that." she snorted.

Hermione smiled ruefully. "What do I do though? I don't think I'm ready to face him….I'm still completely mortified!" she squeaked, looking nervously over at the door.

"Hermione, I know you're in there! Please let me in?" Ron called out again.

Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand. "You'll be fine." she whispered encouragingly. "Just be yourself, don't hide anything that you're feeling, be honest. And listen to what he has to say. That's really important."

Hermione nodded furiously, gave her friend a quick hug, than stood up and walked slowly to the door.

When she opened it, she found herself face to face with Ron's back.

"There's no use, mate." he was saying, shaking his head toward Harry who was a few feet away from him.

"Ron-" Harry started, but was cut off.

"She's not going to open it, and I refuse to magic myself in because I'm not going to force her to talk to me if she doesn't want to." Ron said defeated.

"Ron-" Harry tried again, but Ron wouldn't hear it.

"This whole thing's my fault anyway, Harry! Not to mention I don't much feel like being attacked by a bunch of bloody canaries." he spat the last line with a hint of spite.

Ron froze as a voice spoke up behind him.

"Oh, I've mastered the canaries. My latest project has been blast-ended skrewts. Would you like a demonstration?" Hermione said coolly.

Ron slowly doubled around, his face greatly resembling a bright, red tomato.

"Her-Hermione!" he stammered, looking utterly horrified.

Hermione nodded curtly.

Ron stared at her for a second, than glanced over at Harry, and opened his mouth to speak, but Harry beat him to it.

"I tried to tell you, mate." he said apologetically.

They all stood there for a few moments, Harry looking awkward and out of place, Hermione looking stern and impatient, and Ron like a juicy, red, mortified tomato.

"Well, do you have anything to say? Or are you just going to stand there, staring stupidly at her like the dim-witted baffoon you are?" Ginny spoke up in a cold tone from behind Hermione.

They all jumped; they'd forgotten she was there.

Ron made a face at her.

"Shut your face. Go snog Harry or something." he snapped irritably.

She shrugged. "Alright, than. If you really want me to." she said, as if doing him a favor.

"Tata!" she said cherrily, patting him on the arm while walking briskly past him.

Ron turned to face her. "Hey, now, I didn't mean that-that doesn't mean-you'd better remember your promise!" Ron said desperately, pointing his finger at Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Ginny quickly covered his mouth with her hand, while dragging him away with her other.

"Come on, Harry." she said loudly. "I think there's an empty classroom just next door. Or would you rather practice our P.D.A. in the Common Room? It'd be great to see the looks from all those jealous girls, don't you think? But I don't know, the empty classroom holds so many more opportunities…. If you know what I mean….." her voice trailed off as the two disappeared into the empty room.

Ron started to go afer them, when he heard a loud cough from behind him.

He turned around to look at Hermione.

"Could you wait one second?" he asked, than turned on his heel again.  
He froze again at Hermione's angry remark.

"Oh, sure. Do take your time, I've got all day. Because I'm just so _hopelessly in love_ with you, I've certainly got nothing better to do!" she spat with dry sarcasm.

Ron hesitated, than turned reluctantly back around.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he looked at her pleadingly. "It's just..she said…Harry promised…what if they-" he stammered, flailing his hands wildly toward the room the two had disappeared into.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly. Get a grip on yourself! It's obvious she was only saying that because she knew it'd get to you. They're probably just sitting in there, laughing at how stupid you are." she said impatiently.

Ron didn't look convinced. He looked anxiously at the closed door, than forced himself to turn his back on it and face Herimone.

He sighed. "You're right. There are more important matters at hand. Shall we?" he gestured towards the open door.

Hermione didn't answer; she merely entered the classroom, and resumed her position of sitting up against the wall.

Ron made to stride over to the wall connecting to the next room over, but quickly froze as Hermione scolded, "No, we are _not_ going to spy on them! Do you want to talk to me, or not?"

A hint of frustration flashed across his face, but it quickly disappeared.

"Right." he said distractedly, trying desperately to block out all the disturbing images currently flooding his brain.

He retreated defeatedly, and sat down next to Hermione.

He paused, and took a deep breath.

"So." he said heavily, after exhaling.

"So indeed." Hermione said bitterly.

Ron gathered all the strength he could muster, and looked her straight in the eye.

"First of all, I owe you an apology." he said seriously.

"Mmhmmm." Hermione tutted through pursed lips.

Ron's face fell slightly, but he kept his gaze.

"I shouldn't have lied to you, and I certainly shouldn't have brushed you off like that when you actually confronted me on it. I would go as far as to say I shouldn't have done it in the first place, but I've spent enough time dwelling on that…" he trailed off.

He broke his gaze at last, and looked anxiously at the wall ahead of him, straining his ears.

Hermione rolled her eyes again, bit her lip, than asked him, "Why _did_ you lie to me, anyway. I mean, now that I know, the fact that you've been lying to me this whole time just makes it seem that much worse….."

Something about her tone really got to Ron. She didn't sound angry, or bossy…she sounded genuinely hurt, and disappointed.

He slowly nodded, looking thoroughly disgusted with himself.

"I know. I was a right git." he agreed ashamedly.

"But you've got to understand…" he chanced a glance at her.

She was looking at him intently, taking in and considering his every word.

This seemed to give him some confidence.

"I was completely ashamed of what I'd done." he admitted. "I hated to admit it to myself, let alone the one person I was constantly trying, and failing,mind, to please."

He sighed heavily, and averted his gaze again as he felt his words sink in.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "But…Lavender said…" Hermoine started hesitantly, trying desperately not to let her hopes soar too high.

"To hell with Lavender!" Ron interrupted furiously, making a face.

"Everything that came out of her mouth tonight is complete rubbish."

Hermione shook her head. "No." she said softly.

Ron eyed her weirdly.  
"It wasn't _all _rubbish." she continued vaguely.

Ron punched the ground angrily and turned his head away.

"Fine then, think what you want." he snapped.

"I don't know what you expect me to do, to convince you that I care, but if you think of anything, let me know." he scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"There you go again," Hermione said in a loud, angry tone, "jumping to conclusions."

She too folded her arms angrily across her chest.

They sat there in angry silence for a good few moments.

Finally, Ron took another deep breath, trying to master his temper, then looked over at her.

"What are you talking about, then?" he asked calmly.

Hermione stared fixedly at her knees. "Well, I can only hope that most of what she said _is _rubbish…" she began weakly.

"But-" Ron interrupted, but Herimone raised a hand to silence him.

"Let me finish please." she said in a strained voice. "To say that everything Lavender said was rubbish, would make me a liar. And that's the last thing we need right now..are more lies.." She was now wringing her hands nervously together, while determinedly avoiding his gaze.

Ron looked at her as if she'd spoken a different language.

When he saw tears beginning to well up in her eyes, he quickly said, "You're talking Gibberish again, Hermione."

She shook her head and smiled softly when she saw that he was genuinely confused.

"I'm really going to have to spell it out for you, aren't I." she said in a high-pitched voice, as if fighting back tears.

"Sorry." Ron muttered apologetically.

"Nothing I'm not used to by now, Ron." she told him.

She took a deep breath, than said in a tone so soft Ron had to strain to hear, "That thing sort of grows on you…once you've fallen for a person…."

Ron's eyes widened in sudden realization.

He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't seem to find the right words.

She sniffed, and his face fell when he saw that she was crying softly.

He stretched his hand out toward her, hesitated, than lightly held her face.

He turned it to face his, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Please don't cry." he said softly, brushing her tears away with his fingers.

She looked sadly into his clear, blue eyes; they were full of warmth, but this only made her feel worse.

She shook her head violently, shaking herself from his grip and began to sob heavily and uncontrollably.

He put his arm firmly around her and rubbed her arms with his hands, feeling like a right git.

She let herself cry into his shoulder, and he began to stroke her hair.

"You know, you really are beautiful…even when you're crying…. Though I wish I could make you smile again..I like when you smile…" he said in a slow, vague voice, not sure if she was listening.

She stopped crying suddenly, and let out a soft hiccup.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked into his shoulder, her voice muffled.

He took her face back into his hands, and looked her straight in the eye.

"I've done a lot of stupid things in my life, Hermione, but if there are two things I definitely never want to do, ever again, it's lie to you, and make you cry. So why the bloody hell would I break that promise to myself now, when I've just made it?" he asked her seriously.

She shook her head. "I don't know." she said softly, staring blankly into his eyes.

He looked down at the ground for a second, taking a deep breath.

"Hermione." he said heavily, looking back at her. "I….well, I've never admitted this to anyone, not even Harry, before…" he looked anxious, but forced himself to go on. "But I've fancied you for almost as long as I remember knowing you ….since we became friends, back in first year." he averted his gaze, waiting for this to sink in.

When he glanced back over, he saw the slightest hint of a smile beginning to form across her lips.

"I knew it." she whispered wistfully.

"Me too." she smiled timidly after a long pause.

Her smile seemed to be contagious, because he felt his own lips break into a slight smile.

"There's that smile I"ve been looking for." he said in a soft, happy tone.

He reached out to touch her cheek lightly with his fingers.

She closed her eyes as he slowly leaned in.

They both jumped as a loud _BANG_ was heard from the wall opposite of them.

Ron looked at Hermione, utterly revolted.

Even Hermione looked a little worried as they both eyed the wall.

"Harry!" they heard Ginny's voice faintly call out.

"That's my sister!" Ron cried out bewilderedly.

Hermione quickly nodded, and they both stood up, than bolted out of the room.

Meanwhile, in the next classroom over…..

Ginny pulled Harry into the room, closed the door, than walked over to the wall where she slumped down.

She patted the ground next to her, indicating Harry to join her.

He quickly obliged, looking eager.

"Well, today's proved to be rather interesting." Ginny said when she felt Harry's eyes on her.

"Err….yeah." he replied lamely.

"D'you-you don't' think…Ron's not going to come after us, is he?" Harry asked hopefully.

Ginny snorted. "He'd better not, if he wants any chance with Hermione."

Harry smiled. "Good." he said, putting his arm around her.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Surely you don't _actually_ think I came in here to snog you?" she said to him.

Harry looked perplexed. "Err…what'd I do this time?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing you've done." she quickly assured him.

He lifted his hand in confusion.

"Than why don't we…" he said slowly, waving his hand, indicating for her to explain properly.

"And give him that satisfaction?" Ginny asked bewilderedly.

"Oh, no. I think it's better if we just sit here, chatting harmlessly, and let his imagination do the rest. It'll be hysterical to see the look on his face, when he finds out that that's all we've been doing! Don't you think?" Ginny said, grinning smugly with satisfaction at the idea.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I like the sound of that. Though, I like the sound of snogging you senseless better…" he sighed with a hint of disappointment.

Ginny patted him sympathetically on the arm. "Don't worry…I'll make it up to you." she said, grinning mischievously.

He looked at her with sudden interest.

"Really? How so…" he asked slowly, trying not to look too excited.  
"Oh, you'll see. I'm pretty confident you'll like it though." she bit her lip to keep from smiling too much.

"Well, I guess I won't be getting any sleep tonight." Harry sighed regretfully, removing his arm from Ginny's shoulders to tuck his hands behind his head.

"And why's that." Ginny eyed him curiously.

"Your little surrprise. That's going to keep me up all night, that is." he told her.

Ginny laughed. "Well, that's silly of you." she said matter-of-factly.

"You're not a guy." Harry pointed out. "It's not like I sleep much anyway, so no harm done, really."

Ginny nodded, suddenly feeling a bit of pity for him.

"I always forget how much it probably sucks to be you." she said.

He shrugged. "What can a guy do though. I learn to deal…" he said casually.

"Plus, I've got you..you certainly brighten things up for me.."

He reached out and took her hand in both of his and rubbed it gently.

"Me." Ginny snorted. "I'm just a girl. You're an orphan with a scar that everyone gapes at, a million little stalker girls, the Daily Prophet spreading ridiculous rumors about you, the Ministry constantly stabbing you in the back, than demanding friendship at it's convenience, and you've lost the closest thing to a parent you've ever had. Oh, and that little issue of being number one on Voldemort, the darkest wizard of all time's, wanted list!" she added sarcastically.

"Everyone's got problems..some people just have it worse than others." Harry figured.

__

"You're so optimistic." Ginny told him.

"I'm really not, though." He told her. "I'm just realistic." he said simply.

Harry looked at her. "That's not the point though. I wouldn't trade places with the happiest man in the world if it meant I couldn't have you."

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"You're such a sweet talker." she said, smiling in spite of herself.

Harry shook his head. "You're wrong, though. Wrong again."

Ginny eyed him surely. "Am I, now."

"Yeah, you are." he told her. "A 'sweet talker' as you'd say, they go around trying to charm everyone with flattery…I'm realistic, like I said..I don't say things I don't mean….not really…"

Ginny blushed again, than looked at him adoringly.

"I could kiss you." she said, beaming at him.

Harry opened his arms, welcoming her in.

"Hey, no one's stopping you!" he said, grinning.

Ginny bit her lip, as if considering. She then shrugged, and crawled into his lap.

Before he could respond, she'd grabbed his face and began to kiss him fully on the lips.

He kissed her back hungrily, surprised at his good luck.

Harry broke away for a second, to taunt her. "So Little Miss Stubborn's not so stubborn after all." he teased.

She made a face at him, than ferociously claimed his lips back.

Ginny wasn't sure what had overcome her, but she had a sudden overwhelming desire to be kissing him.

He gladly let her, and allowed his fingers to gently play with her stomach.

Harry let his hand trail down, and began rubbing her soft, silky thighs.

Before he could stop himself, his fingers had found their way up her skirt and underneath her lacy panties.

He began to swirl his finger gently around and around her clit.

She let out a soft gasp, and continued kissing him, fiercer than ever.

He slipped his finger inside of her, and began rapidly pressing in and out of her.

Ginny broke the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder, breathing heavily.

"I want you so badly, Harry." she said softly, full of longing desire.

He responded by sliding another finger into her, focusing all his attention to pleasing her.

She claimed his lips back to kiss him passionately.

After several moments of sloppy, wet kissing and several moans of pleasure at the feel of his strong fingers pressing in and out of her, she broke away.

"I say you stop what you're doing." she took a sharp intake of breath, "And just shag me senseless..right here, right now." she moaned with pleasure.

He immediately froze inside of her, than pulled his fingers back out.

"Please don't say that." he said weakly, trying to gain control back over himself.

"Why not?" she asked impatiently, looking at him with hazy eyes.

Harry stared at her. "Do you have any idea what kind of ideas I get when you say things like that?" he asked her.

Ginny blinked. "Than act on them! I was serious, you know."

He considered, opened his mouth to speak, than shut it again.

He looked away from her, and shook his head.

"No. I…we can't. Not here. Not now. I promised Ron…this isn't right." he forced himself to say.

"To hell with Ron and his bloody promises!" Ginny scoffed. "I'm sick and tired-" she started, but Harry pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Shhh. I know. It's not just Ron who's stopping me, okay?" he said soothingly, and quickly pulled his finger away. He held them awkwardly into the air for a moment, and felt them moving toward her as if being pulled by a magnetic force, but set them firmly down at his sides. She was too close…if he kept touching her

She glanced away from him, looking rather hurt.

"Look, it's not you either! Ginny. The way you're kissing me right now….the things you're saying to me…it's taking every bit of self control I've got _not_ to just rip your clothes off and shag your brains out."

She looked back at him, and he waited for her to speak, but she said nothing.

He opened his mouth to continue. "I just….we're in an empty classroom. Ron and Hermione are next door, probably snogging as well.. That's hardly what I'd call romantic. And I really want our first time together to be special….something completely unforgettable." he tried to explain.

There was a moment of silence.

She took a deep breath, and nodded.

"You're absolutely right, Harry. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just had a sudden desire to….well, you know." she looked embarrassed.

"It's okay." he said softly, lightly running his fingers through her hair.

"At least one of us has got a good head on their shoulders…" she said ruefully.

Harry looked at her. "Your's is quite nice I'd say." he grinned.

She rolled her eyes playfully and climbed out of his lap and took her place back next toh him.

"Now you've _really_ got me wondering about this little surprise you've got planned for me…" he said, still smiling wide and crooked as ever.

Ginny laughed. "I think I owe you double now. For keeping your cool with me."

Harry raised his eyebrows eagerly, than uttered, "What was that for?"

She'd just banged loudly on the wall behind them.  
"Harry!" she cried out, closing her eyes tightly and leaning her head back.

She opened them for a second to catch his eye,and told him in a low voice, "Just follow along."

He suddenly caught on, and began rapidly banging on the wall.

"That's it….Oh Harry…faster…please….harder…oh my god!" Ginny moaned, squeezing his hand.

She was a little over exaggerated, but she wasn't a bad actress at all, Harry noted to himself. This merely aroused his curiosity even more. He found himself fighting to block out all images of Ginny screaming his name out because of things they were actually (and could be doing, if it weren't for his big mouth) he thought bitterly to himself….He should have just let them….this was too much….when

"GET THE HELL OFF MY SISTER YOU BLOODY---HORNY---DOUBLE-CROSSING LYING----PIECE OF SCUM BASTARD!" Ron roared, bursting through the door.

He was closely followed by a wide-eyed, open-mouthed Hermione.

Harry stopped banging on the wall and looked calmly up at the pair.

"Sorry." he frowned sympathetically. "In order to do that, I think that'd require me actually being _on her_ first. Which I wouldn't mind, really." he added as a quick afterthought.

Ron stopped dead in his tracks and looked wildly over at Harry and Ginny.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"But we heard--Ginny was---there were noises--what the bloody hell are you doing, than?" he demanded to know.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ronald." Ginny said coldly.

"Now if you don't mind, could you two please leave? We were having a rather important discussion." she said icily.

"Sorry." Hermione said, looking genuinely sorry. "Let's go, Ron. I told you they weren't doing anything!" she exclaimed to him.

"Don't give me that rubbish! You were just as convinced as I was!" Ron threw at her.

"Don't be silly-" Hermione started, but immediately shut up after Ginny let out a loud cough.

"Err…right." she said, dragging Ron back into the corridor with her.

"And I'd knock next time, Ron, if I were you. It's rude not to, as is jumping to conclusions!" Ginny called out angrily, adding extra emphasis to the last bit.

Hermione nodded, than quickly shut the door.

The second the door slammed shut, Harry and Ginny burst into hysterics.

Ginny buried her face into Harry's shoulder, shaking with laughter, and he clapped her on the back during his own fits of amusement.

"Did you see his face!" Ginny cried, sitting up and gasping for breath.

"I was sure he was about to have a coronary!" Harry agreed amusedly.

"That." Ginny said, "Was the greatest thing, _ever._ Honestly, that made my day."

"Hell, that made my week. And just think, we got away with doing stuff anyway!" Harry said happily, topping her.

Ginny suddenly stood up.

"Well, enough horsing around. I'm supposed to be in the library right now!" she said, getting down to business.

Harry rose too, and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"What about my surprise, though?" he asked, his green eyes big and round.

Ginny smiled. She pressed her body into his, kissed him lusciously on the lips, and murmered, "Oh, you'll get it. Don't you worry." into his ear, before turning on her heel and gliding off into the hall.

A//N: Sorry this chapter took so long, I had a slight case of writer's block,and I've been working a lot so I haven't had much time. This one was kind of long, so I hope it wasn't too tedious or boring! I decided to go with the many suggestions of adding Ron//Hermione, so I hope it lives up to your expectations! Sorry for any mistakes//choppiness ! R//R and let me know what you think, please!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Finally an update! Sorry about the like, two year delay, but I sort of forgot about this story. Plus, I've been extremely busy with school and such. This chapter represents the last significant event shared between Harry and Ginny before the inevitable breakup, and it is short and to the point, so enjoy!

Ginny never did get a chance to give Harry his surprise. The following evening, Harry received news from Dumbledore that the location of a Horcrux had been discovered, and so he set off at once on yet another dangerous adventure.

We all know the tragedy that ended that particular adventure, and the events that followed.

One evening following Dumbledore's death, neither Harry nor Ginny could be too sure of the exact date, as the past few days had seemed to be all jumbled into one vast, forboding nightmare, Harry lay wide awake in bed.

Sleep had been scarce among all members of Harry's dormitory, particularly for himself and Ron, but even Ron's snores had finally relaxed into a deep, even pattern.

Giving up on any possible notion of sleep, Harry rolled out of bed, and shuffled aimlessly down to the Gryffindor Common Room. Without paying any mind to where his feet were leading him, he collapsed in front of the fireplace, in which, once upon a time ago, had meant communication with Sirius.

Well, now Dumbledore's gone too, just like you, Sirius. Harry thought as a pang of grief engulfed his mind, body, and soul.

"It's just awful, isn't it. But not all hope is lost, Harry." a soft voice whispered from behind him.

Harry found himself more shocked that he had spoken his thoughts aloud then by the presence of the comforting voice from behind him.

He felt velvet fingertips brush his shoulder, and before he could stop himself, before he knew what he was doing, he was sobbing uncontrollably.

His face buried deep into Ginny's shoulder, he let himself cry, and cry, shaking furiously, not even caring that he was smearing snot and tears all over the most important woman in his life.

"It's okay to cry. I know you loved him, both of them." Ginny whispered gently, stroking his hair with such tenderness she could have been a mother comforting her child.

After several moments, Harry fell abruptly silent, and just lay with his head buried in Ginny's chest. Turning away slightly, he pointed his wand at his face, then at her chest, and muttered, "Scourgify."

Ginny's lips curled into an affectionate smile, but before she could muster a reply, Harry's lips crashed into hers, with a firing passion she had not yet felt from him before.

She quickly overcame the shocking suddenness of his action, and responded by grabbing his face and pulling him into her, deepening the kiss.

"I love you, Ginny." Harry whispered hoasrely, breaking the kiss for just a moment to look into her eyes. He claimed her lips back, forcing himself on top of her, once again before she could reply.

Ginny ran her hands up Harry's bare chest, and arched her back as he grinded into her.

When Harry's lips broke from hers to claim her neck, she uttered fiercely, "I love you, too, Harry Potter."

Harry answered by slipping his hand underneath her shirt, and grabbing her breast with his left hand. He squeezed it a few times, then let his fingers tease her nipple, rubbing it and flicking it with his fingertips.

It was Cho all over again, only the passion, love, and desire he felt for the woman in front of him was world's apart from the simple pent up hormonal calling he had felt for Cho. And so, he felt no need to act a gentlemen, for he knew Ginny was feeling the exact same way as himself.

Harry bent over her to kiss her ear, then said roughly, "I am going to make love to you, Ginny."

Ginny shut her eyes and let out a soft moan as Harry's fingers wandered over to torment her other breast. "Please," was all she managed to get out.

She opened her eyes just in time to see the faintest hint of a smirk play across Harry's lips, and she knew that, had the circumstances been different, he would have remarked quite arrogantly at her use of the word, "Please".

She sat up to allow him to slip her shirt off, and let her fingers run down his lightly toned stomach to claim the bulge peaking out from his loose pajama bottoms.

Meanwhile, Harry kissed each breast in turn, then began to kiss his way sloppily down her stomach to her pant-line. Just as he attempted to slip her pajamas off, Ginny stopped him.

"Harry, that reminds me..you're surprise!"

Harry hesitated for the slightest moment, before yanking her pants the rest of the way down, sliding them down her legs, and casting them aside. He took a short moment to admire his mostly naked girlfriend in her hot pink panties, before climbing back on top of her.  
"Screw the surprise." he whispered as he bucked his hips into her with all the force he could muster.

He grunted as he felt his pants drop at her hands, and barely remembered slipping her panties down and off.

Harry lined himself up at her entrance, shaking at the heat and moisture arising up around him. He took one fleeting glance into her eyes, and felt his lips part, but she was too quick for him.

"Don't even think about saying any of that noble rubbish or whatever, I want you to just fuck me till I'm screaming your name, then I want you to fuck me again, and fuck me all night long, until the sun is shining again."

Again, Harry subconciously noted that, under different circumstances, he would have found her words a little shocking, and maybe even feel embarrased, but that hard, blazing look he saw in her eyes, felt in her voice, was all the reassurance he needed to ram himself into her tight, welcoming hole. The warm, wetness engulfing his rock hard dick was the final straw to his already crumbled self control, and he felt himself ramming in and out of her, not even bothering to take it slow.

She gasped at the sensation of him fully inside of her, and tangled her hands into his mess of black hair. "Harry...Harry...faster! Faster, I know you can go faster give me all that you've got!" Ginny moaned as she arched her back, and joined his rhythym. Harry grunted and immediately obliged, shoving himself into her and out of her, into her and out of her, at lightening speed.

~*~ Several hours later, when the morning light began to creep its way into the Common Room, Harry pulled out of her for the eleventh time, or it could have been the twelfth, or the thirteenth, for all he cared. He collapsed next to her, and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"That was..." Ginny gasped, struggling to catch her breath.

"Bloody incredible." Harry finished, turning to gaze in wonder at the goddess laying next to him.

A/N: I know it's short, and probably not what you expected, but I really felt like I needed to bring this story to a close, and plus, that's how I envision it anyways. I started to feel like the Harry/Ginny at Hogwarts thing was dragging on, so this concludes the magical days at Hogwarts. A sequal will be coming, including a flashback of the breakup, and I'm debating on whether I should include diary entries from both Harry and Ginny conveying their feelings during the separation? Or should I just fast forward to post-DH? What do you think? R/R please and thanks! 


End file.
